The Other Side
by OperatorAlpha
Summary: What if the UN had 2 Black projects that were never known to the world, one slips up and discovers the Titans, the other sends a scouting party through and discover the walls, now with the world attacked by the Titans, they seek revenge. Follow the story as Black project: Sparta and their skilled trainees and the world take on the Titans with the help of the people from the walls.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**UN Secret research lab**

**Somewhere in the Pacific**

**1800 hours**

"What the hell did you do?!" One of the scientist said gazing upon the portal. "Get security in here NOW!" Dr. Hinoda yelled out to his fellow researcher.

In a few minutes, a man decorated with medals walks out the door saying "What happe-" but was cut off at the sight of the portal. "Wha... Wha... What... is... this?" is all the man in uniform could say.

"Shall I alert the council?" said Dr. Ivan in a low voice.

"No, I'll alert them myself" said Dr. Hinoda as he stormed out the room.

He thought to himself, "_How will I explain this all?_"

**Conference hall**

**Sub level 3**

**2100 hours**

"So your telling us that you opened an door to a new dimension?" said the US representative.

"In general terms, yes" said the doctor.

"So what is the best course of action?" said the Russian representative.

"I beleive that the best course of action is to explore it, see if it has any sign of life, then we will see"

"So who do you plan on sending in there?" said the Japanese representative.

"I was hoping you could help in that decision, I think if I may have a look at your Special forces branches, I may be able to pick suitable candidates from one of them".

"Very well, those who want to send the lists of their Special forces may send their lists now" said the Swiss representative.

In a matter of minutes Dr. Hinoda got the lists of the folowing countries, Russia, France, Germany, Israel, Saudi Arabia, The United Kingdom and the United States.

"Dammit!" the doctor cursed while slamming his fist on the table.

"None of them are suitable for the possibilities to happen". The doctor stood up and got his half eaten fruit bar.

"_If we can't explore, that means we have to ca-_" his thought was cut short by a loud thud and multiple gunshots. He rushed out to the catwalk to see what caused the comotion.

"OPEN FIRE!" yelled out one of the soldiers shooting at the humanoid giant, as gunshots and burst fire from assault rifles echoed through the facility Dr. Hinoda ran to ask the captain what had happened.

"Captain Werlock, what the hell happened, what is... is... that!" the doctor said in a panicked voice.

"It just jumped out of the portal and started eating our guys!" said the captain while firing his assault rifle.

"Just get rid of it now!" said the doctor.

"Make way, move it MOVE IT!" yelled a soldier coming in with a rocket launcher, he takes aim for the head and fires.

"Is it dead?" the young soldier said.

"Dunno, lets check it out" as the soldiers slowly moved forward, coughing from the steam it emitted, they saw movement.

"Hold this position" the captain ordered. As the smoke cleared, all his men got a glimpse of it once more.

"It grew it's motherfucking head back!" yelled a soldier.

"SUPPRESIVE FIRE!" yelled the captain as bullets flew through the air. A soldier on the catwalk took aim to the head with his rocket launcher, but slipped in the middle of firing, sending the rocket towards the giants neck blowing it to pieces.

"Is it dead this time?" yelled the soldier on the catwalk.

"Well, its not moving... is it?" said another soldier in a frightened tone.

**Dr. Hinoda's personal quarters**

**Level 2**

**1000 hours**

"Amazing" said the doctor with a emotionless face but clearly showing interest.

"It grew back its head after being blown to bits, but more importantly, it still moved" said Dr. Anders.

"We must push trough with the exploration of this place, we mist know what else is inside it" said Dr. Glukovsky.

"But do we have a candidate who maches up with the standards you gave?" said Dr. Ivan looking at Dr. Hinoda.

"Sadly, no, if we cant find one we might as well do it ourselves, but we also need to know how to fight these things in case-". He was cut of by his assistant opening the door.

"Don't you know how to knock" said Dr. Hinoda irritated.

"Sorry sir but... there is a man who wants to see you" said his assistant.

"Tell him to come back" he shot back.

"But sir, he has an Alpha 01 clearance" said his assistant.

"_Then that means... he is a project director_" he said to himself.

"Tell him to wait, I'll be there shortly" said the doctor.

As the doctor entered the conference room he was met by a tall broad man in a trench coat with a military insignia on the sleeves. "Nice to meet you Director..." said the doctor.

"Director Alexander, at your service" said the director with a hard British accent.

"Well then director, what brings you here?" said the doctor.

"I heard you were looking for candidates to enter this portal you guys opened" said the director.

"And that interests you how, waitwaitwait, what project are you directing?" said the doctor in a intimidating tone.

"Glad you asked, I'm directing the project which is tasked to revive perhaps what was history's greatest warriors" said the director in a calm voice.

The doctor looked at the markings on the sleeves of the director's coat and said "Spartans?".

"I'll guess that you found out through my coat" said the director letting out a few laughs.

"So your training kids to fight, isn't that against the law of oh I don't know, majority of the countries on Earth" hissed the doctor.

"Not of there families and the child didn't refuse" said the director in a calm tone. "So how manh trainees do you have?" said the doctor.

"30,000 candidates, some volunteers, most are orphans and children who were going to die" shot back the director.

"Soooo, what' s your offer Spartan" said the doctor sarcastically.

"Well I want to give you my top 2 Spartans, they are also my eldest trainees" said the director.

"Ok, let me see them" said the doctor in a lazy tone.

"Then that means you will have to go to Greece" shot back the director.

"Of course it would be Greece" muttered the doctor under his breath.

"Shall we go now?" said the director.

"Give me some time to pack, oh and I'll be bringing some of my colleges for proof" said the doctor in a sarcastic tone.

"Very well, you will not be disappointed" said the director.

**Athens, Greece**

**En route to Camp Thermopylae**

**0600 hours**

"How long till we get there" whined Dr. Anders from tiredness.

"I have never heard you whine until now Anders" said Dr. Ivan playfully.

"Well how far is it director" said Dr. Hinoda.

"5 more hours from now" said the director.

"Well hurry uuuuuup" whined Dr. Anders as she falls asleep.

**Camp Thermopylae**

**Main entrance gate**

**1100 hours**

As they all got out of the Humvee getting there bags in the back, a Spartan trainee walks up to them and greets them "Good morning Sir Alexander, I see you brought friends" he said warmly but strong.

"Good morning to you to McGraw" said the director.

As they all walked into the facility Dr. Ivan spoke up "He seems pretty young to be a soldier let alone the fact he is a Soartan trainee".

"Oh yes that's right, I forgot to tell you all something".

All of them looked with confused faces until Dr. Glukhovsky said "And what may that be director" he said with a deep Russian accent.

"The eldest trainees and the top 2 are only 15" the director said proudly. All of them had been shocked to know that they could be sending teenagers to there possible death, but they were wrong.

**A/N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "The Other Side" I'm new in writing so excuse the shit writing and grammar, for your question on when they explore the portal and enter the AoT world will be in the 3rd chapter in the earliest 5th chapter in the latest, anyways follow the story if you want it gets interesting in the following chapters, leave a review and feel free to PM me your questions. OperatoAlpha out, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Basics

**A/N: Haha i've found time to make the second chapter, now just so you all know I kinda work at my own pace so... yeah chapter updates will be late and slow but will be improving through out the course so ya... Into the story!**

**Chapter 2: The Basics**

**Camp Thermopylae**

**1130 hours**

**Living quarters**

"I am very sure you are all tired from your trip... ahh, here we go."

As all of them came to a stop, Director Alexander pulled out a keycard and swiped it on top of the digital lock and the door opened.

"This is where you will be staying for the duration of your stay in the camp."

The team of scientists went into the room, they noticed two bunk beds and two tables, a window letting the morning's light come and light the room and on top is a flourescent light.

"Quite roomy in my opinion" Dr. Ivan said while viewing the scenery outside. As the scientists were setting down their bags, Dr. Ivan and Dr. Glukhovsky were fighting on who got top bunk on one of the bunk beds.

"You nitwitt, top bunk's mine"

"No, I got there first and so its mine"

"You wanna know the horrors of the 'camps'?"

"Not if I show you the horrors of the Gulag first" as both men went into fighting stances their rumble was quickly interupted by the director forcing both to back off and look at his direction while getting the attention of the two other scientsts.

"Before these two gents start brawling, here are your visitor keycards, keep these with you at all times and **DO NOT **lose them"

All of them got there respective keycards, they have noticed they have their basic information imprinted on the cards.

"Why do they have our medical and police records imprinted?" Dr. Hinoda said while examining the card.

"Its for safety reasons duh, would you honestly want the guards staring at you on the floor while you have an inflamed throat because they don't know why this happened?" Dr. Anders said while stuffing the card into her pocket.

"But why the police records?" said Dr. Glukhovsky while secretly trying to steal the top part of the bunk.

"Because dick for brain, were in a military instalation, you wouldn't want guys with previous criminal records roaming around the place." Dr. Ivan pulled his friend of the top bunk, ending up with both of them on the floor while the two other scientists were laughing and the director holding his laughter back, but only to fail.

"Before I forget, here is the map of the camp, yellow means you can go here anytime you wish, like the mess hall or the study hall, orange means you need security to escort you through the area places like the training grounds, the shooting range and the living quarters of the trainees, and last but not least, red meaning only a few can go here, the zone color changes through the time so do keep track of time will you lads" said the director before handing them their maps

"May I know where the toilets are?" said Dr. Anders before the director left

"Ahh yes, you will be sharing with the trainees, but don't worry chaps, we will have shower enclosures set up for your sake, ohh and I want to introduce you to the trainees before dinner, meet us in the general assembly area before three o' clock, there's gonna be a general assembly to explain why your here, so I advise you to roam around the place, see you in a bit lads" the director said before heading out towards his office.

"You wanna check the place out Anders?" said Ivan pointing at the door behind him

"I'll catch some sleep first, take Glukhosky with you" Anders said while readying herself for some much needed rest

"Why him?"

"Its either him or Dr. Hinoda"

"Well he's busy... goddammit, get your ass off the bed Glukhovsky lets go around"

"Well I don't feel like sleeping anyway, alright comrade lets go" Glukhosky said before he got out of the top bunk he had finally claimed by threatening to throw Ivan's laptop out of the window.

Somewhere in the camp

1200 hours

"How weird, classrooms" said Glukhovsky while looking at classes going on

"Maybe there learning oh I don't know, military tactics or something" said Ivan

They got closer and looked through the glass on the door, upon gazing through the window, the students are in full combat armor camoflauged desert camo, wearing a modified balistic vest, kevlar pauldrons, kevlar elbow and knee padding, along with kevlar padding on their arms, forearms and legs, they were also wearing shin guards, but what got their attention is their helmets

"Whoa, I've never seen helmets like that before" said Ivan while glaring at the helmet on one of the student's table

"Looks like they slapped a piece of armor plating, put a slit and stuffed a piece of glass polarized blue, won't that limit their vision?" said Glukhovsky in return of his friend's statement

"How odd, well lets head to... uuuhhhhh, the training grounds I guess"

"Sure"

But their plans were interupted by the sound of a bell, as the bell rang the doors opened releasing the hoard of trainees, some just walked by, others saluted them as they walked by, Glukhovsky walked up to one of the trainees to ask a question.

"Excuse me my little comrade, but what does this bell ringing at this time mean?"

The trainee looked skeptical at the question but upon looking at his ID, he removed his helmet and told him"The bell ringing now means its lunch break, you must be one of the visitors, my friend told me, please excuse me but me and my platoon must report to the mess hall in... 2 minutes" the trainee started walking towards the mess hall at a fast pace.

"Lunch time?"

"Lunch time"

**Mess Hall**

**1220 hours**

The two freinds got their servings and were now looking for a table to eat on but couldn't find one

"Well were out of tables, this sucks" Ivan said with dissapointment and hunger on his face

"Comrade look, it's Dr. Hinoda and Anders, they found us a table"

"Alright lets go"

As the two friends made their way to the table, they passed by a number of trainees talking about common interests, updates on their grades in hand-to-hand combat or their academics but what caught their attention was that they were those, if not most who were talking about things someone in this program wouldn't be talking about like video games, relationships, plans for the end of the week, it gave the two a sense that the program has not taken away all their social and self needs.

As the two approched the table they heard Dr. Hinoda and Director Alexander conversing on the Spartan program.

"So this program has been active since 1989, intresting, but why" the doctor said while poking his food with his fork to see how hard the roasted beef was

"Well it was beleived that if they were to have children, their skills would rub of to the kids, but of course that raised suspicion of child soldiers." said the director while preparing to put a piece of bread into his mouth.

"Isn't that what you are doing" said Glukhovsky setting his tray of food down on the table and adjusting himself to a more comfortable seating position.

"No, not at all, you see they only will fight against the Shadows as to simulate the most accurate enemies they will encounter, and they will never see active combat duties until they are of legal age which is 18 or 21, it's up to them if they want to see active combat duty by 18 or later, but they will be put on duty by force by the age of 21." said the director with a face that shows no offense to what Dr. Glukhovsky has said.

"Wait, who are these 'Shadows' ?" said Dr. Ivan while having his mouth full of smoked fish.

"One, don't speak with food in your mouth" an apologetic look eas given by Dr. Ivan ad he continued to listen "And number two, Shadows are the first products of the program from 1989 and is the highest rank any trainee can get when they graduate." said the director while signaling one of his men to come to him.

"This is Superintendent Ahad, he was previously a Saudi Arabian special forces member and is a Shadow, do introduce yourself lad" said the director, prompting him to itroduce himself.

"Plesure to meet you doctors" he said with a warm smile while reaching out his hand to shake theirs.

"Are the two in my office Ahad?" whispered the director to the superintendent

"Yes sir, they have eaten their lunch and are now awaiting for your arival" whispered the superintendent in return of the previous question.

"Now if you chaps are done, do follow me to my office" said the director while standing up and cleaning himself of the possible crumbs that may have been on his uniform.

**Director Alexander's office**

**Ground floor, East wing**

**1300 hours**

Two trainees in full combat gear were awaiting for their supperiors to arrive in the office staring into the walls as if there was something of intrests on the wall until one of them broke the air of silence

"Dude, I know your still bogged down by the 'incident' you went through, but you don't have to affect how you command our platoon, Captain or not." said the dark skinned trainee switching his gaze to his fellow trainee.

"Raf, we talked about this, this will make us more combat effective and our surviva-" but was cut of by Raf standing up and yelling.

"Gah! Your bulshit excuse is nothing to me, I'm your cousin, I know what happened so don't you dare use that on me, just move on dammit!" yelled the Lieutenant while pointing a finger at his CO

"I will not tolerate insubordination in my platoon, let alone my squad Raf, now stand down" said the Captain with a stern face while trying to keep his cool.

"Listen to yourself Sten, you've practically lost your humanity because of-" Raf was cut of by his superior standing up with a face so frightening that it could be just as powerful as the Tsar Bomba itself.

Face filled with rage, he was ready to knock him out, maybe even kill him, he grabbed Raf by the shouders, Sten's height gave him the advantage to lift Raf and pin him against the wall. "She was the cause! Everyone hated me! She broke my heart and Dima's along with it! So I gave them what they wanted to prove, a goddamn monster!" he said releasing the pain in his chest and dropping Raf ont the floor "That's what they called me, a fucking monster, for days, weeks, months, so I gave it to them, I showed them all" Sten said in a soft tone, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Just let it out buddy, but not now, we have visitors to impress" Raf said giving his CO a comforting hug and helping him of the floor. "Thanks, b-but they won't understand" Sten said while controling the sobs

"Look at me, who are you" Raf said to his cousin. "Captain Sten Abascus, squad leader of Delta squad" he replied with his gaze on the floor. "And our family is not full of people who stay in the past but..." Raf said to his cousin. "We are people who move forward no matter what the cost is" the cousins said in unison.

"I need to go to the bathroom to freshen up, you know.." Sten said with sadness in his words

"Don't worry, I got you covered" Raf said as he turned to his seat

Behind the window was the group, they have watched and heard everything that happened. "Who is this 'she' the taller one was talking about" asked Dr. Glukhovsky with a voice that sounded concerning

"He went through a sketchy relationship" said the superintendent answering the question of the doctor. "But is he mentaly stable director" asked Dr. Hinoda refering to the trainee that entered the bathroom. "I assure you he is, in the training sims, he has shown an increase in preformance and command of his platoon by 47% and his squad preformance has increased by 78%" said the director holding a tablet with the reports of their last simulation.

"Oh, looks like someone is using rage as a fuel source" said Dr. Anders with a sheepish smile on her face.

As the Captain emerged from the toilet, he was greeted by a Hi-five from his cousin, he sat down and put his helmet back on and fixed his uniform to look as presentable as possible and finaly put his assault rifle in between his legs.

"Let us not keep them waiting chaps" said the director while reaching for the handle on the door.

As the door opened, both relatives stood at attention as the director entered, "Director Alexander, Sir!" both yelled in unison, their stance was a perfect example of their disiplinary ways, feet slightly apart, right hand slightly above the right eyebrow, left hand holding the assault rifle near there left leg. "At ease you two" said the director as the two picked up there rifles and held them with both hands with the barrel pointin downwards. As the rest of the group had entered, none of the two moved an inch or looked at them, some would consider it rude, but they were trained to be ready for anything without looking suspicous or being to obvious. "Now, these are the people who had requested for you to, don't you think you two lads should introduce yourselves?" said the director while sitting down behind his table grabing to files. Sten was the first to speak "Captain Sten Abascus, squad leader of Delta squad, leader of 2nd Platoon." Sten said swiftly but with a still stern face. Next was Raf he took a deep breath before he introduced himself "Lieutenant Raf Abascus, second in command of Delta squad also second in command of 2nd Platoon" he said with a small smile on his face.

"Ooh, brothers I assume?" said Dr. Hinoda with a quizical look. "No sir, just cousins" Raf replied swiftly. "They are practicaly a two man army together, there parents instructed them to look out for each other, and now look, I have an easier time seperating the dirt in the fish tank filter than seperating them, unless it's under orders or logical reasons, you could call them brothers" said the superintendent while fixing his pistol holster.

"Here are their files, you can ask them necessary and logical questions, I have to prepare for the general assembly, see you in a bit." the director said while closing the door, the superintendent soon. "I have to answer this call, good luck you, these three love to ask questions" said Dr. Hinoda as he left for their quarters. The cousins new that they were in for quite a ride. "So, let the questioning begin" Dr. Glukhovsky said trying to look like a madman.

**30 minutes later**

Raf was lying on the floor laughing along with Dr. Glukhovsky due to Sten's apperance, his face was red all over, he could be considered camoflauged in a bed of roses. "W-was the questions about my relations ship with h-her that necessary?" Sten said while rubbing the back of his neck. Due to Raf's description of him being so serious all the time except with friends, it was rare for Raf to see him break like that."Yes, they haha, were q-quite necessary, hahaha" said Dr. Anders finally bursting into laughter. "Don't you think were being a little bit to harsh on the kid?" said Dr. Ivan trying to side with the Gunnery Sergeant. "I have not seen him break like that ever since 3 years ago" Raf said finally controling his laughter. Dr. Glukhovsky said a few curses in Russian while laughing before he got up.

"So, I wanna know what's with the gear, especially the helmet." inserted Dr. Ivan to help get the pressure of the sarge. "Yes I agree, it looks like it would limit vision which im quite sure is important in combat" said Dr. Glukhovsky while examining the helmet.

Raf got his helmet back from the scientist and puts it on his lap then proceeds to look at his cousin with a look that only had one meaning, '_Should we tell them?_. A nod from Sten was immediatley returned by his look. "Well, if you guys want to start from this, then ok." replied Raf in a cautious tone. "So the helmet consists of three parts, first is the helmet itself, second the battle plate and third the ICM." said Sten in a calm voice.

"So the battle plate is the face shield, but what is this ICM?" said Dr. Anders while examining the the helmet.

Raf beat Sten to the punch and replied "ICM is also known as the 'Internal Computer Module' and yes it it's what makes up for the lack of vision". But Sten quickly replied "There are different programs for each ICM, mine has the Commander program installed, it helps in marking enemies, allies and non-combatants for the whole team along with marking routes for the rest of the team and other things, there are different programs like the Marksman module, Demolitions module, Medic module, Infantry module and the CQB module, but each basic ICM comes with a Heads up Display or HUD along with what us trainees call a gift from the deity we worship, the new VISR or Visual Intelegence System Reconnaissance, how it works is classified." Sten said as if he were advertising the helmet.

"So I pressume this is where the ICM is located?" said Dr. Ivan while pointing at the bulging square.

"Yep, they say its the strongest part of the entire thing" Raf said with amazment in his voice. "So, what are you guys doing here" Sten played with one of the flaps of the ammo holder on his Vest.

"We can't say yet but-" Dr. Anders was cut short when the director came back in, the two immediatly stood and greeted their commanding officer, after they all settled down the director had adjusted his sitting position to a more comfortable position.

"Sten, Raf, I don't know how to say this but i'll just say it anyway, we're sending you through a portal for... 'reconnasaince puposes' here are your need to knows" the director handed them the files from his desk. As the cousins skimmed through the files, there eyes grew wider and wider after each flip of the file.

"So, you're sending us in to preform 'reconnasaince' in a world with giants who eat people, greeeaat" Raf said sarcasticly as he slumped onto his chair. "Do we have any clue how to take these things down without the use of AT weapons?"Sten continued to go through the file as he sat down as well.

"Yes we do" Dr. Hinoda spoke up from the corner of the room. He inserted a flash drive into the breifing monitor and played a file. As the file played, they saw UN guards fighting the giant until a rocket had hit it's neck and then the video paused. "We were able to freeze the thing before it evaporated, yes that's right, evaporate" all eyes except for the doctor's colleuges were directed at him. "We saw that it had taken multiple rounds to the head but has had no effect, now, the guards were firing 5.56mm rounds, I believe that larger rounds can penetrate further for obvious reasons" the doctor switch to a slideshow and continued. "We have watched the footage numerous times and the only conclusion we have is that the only weakpoint of this beast is in the neck, sadly the neck area was blown to bits as such, we were not able to recover any". Everyone in the room had stares of awe and intrest.

"So, we're being armed with what?" Sten broke the silence with his question.

"The standard, the SCAR-H with your personal attachments, a SMAW rocket launcher, a Miklor MGL, along with an AS50 we dumped the M9s and replaced them with Mark XIX Desrt Eagle due to the calibre they chamber and of course your survival packs, both of you will split with the SMAW, AS50 and the Miklor, you leave in 16 hours." The superintendent turned of the breifing monitor

"16 hours?! Don't you think that's to early?" Raf adjusted his balistic vest ad he got to a more comfortable position.

"Yes it is. But we can't argue with the head of the UN, sucks for us. Now, you two follow me." The superintendent stood from his chair and began to walk to the door.

"Can we tell anyone else? They could think we got killed in secret or something." Raf started to panic but it was not visible.

"I thought I was training elite soldiers, not jarheads." The superintendent's reply was clear, it was top secret and they are only supposed to be freinds, nothing more nothing less.

"_Tell that to the rest of them"_ Sten thought to himself, k owing that mist of the platoon he was comanding were trying to engage in relationships, but it wasn't prohibited.

**Main Armory**

**Ground floor, West wing**

**1530 hours**

The two cousins were exempted from the general assembly, the sound of clapping and their chant "_Ad Servite, Munias et Revela"_ (To Serve, Protect and Commit) was chanted thrice, and that was the sign that the general assembly was over.

"Guess it's over, why are you two still here" The arms master said with a heavy German accent.

"Classified" both said in unison. As the two got what they needed, they went to a nearby table and olaced the weapons on the table.

"Ok, so we're gonna have to split these, what are you taking?" Sten leaned on the table for support and let out a sigh. Raf's answer was by picking up the SMAW and began to see how much it weighed. "Alright, so I guess I take the Miklor, what about the sniper?" Sten grabed the Miklor and attached a foregrip and an Holograpgic sight. "Dunno, who's the better shot?" Raf attached a laser guidance system on the SMAW. The decision was made when Sten grabbed the rifle and began to examine it, he replaced the stock bipod with a different bipod and put it back on the table.

The arms master had received a file from the director himself, he has declassified the operation only for him. The arms master had stood up and grabbed two odd weapons and two ammo boxes from the shelf and approched the two."If your gonna exploring in a different world, might as well take these." he presented them with the four items, the two looked at what seemed to be a crossbow, but with some sort of reeling mechanism.

"What your looking at is the XM431 Vertical Scaling Device, this thing will propel you up at 45 km/h, shoot the bolt, pull the trigger to start your climb, it has a sensor to know when it should hit the breaks, when an EMP hits it or you have to break yourself just release the trigger and it should stop." he handed the other VSD to Raf.

"Should?" Raf replied while examining the VSD.

"It's a prototype but it hasn't failed anyone yet" the statement of the arms master comforted them to a certain degree."What's the ammo boxes for?" Sten said with a hint of concern if the mission just got harder or not? "Those are traquilizer rounds." the older man said. The two cousins opened the boxes and were greeted with what was promised. "Uh, they dont expect us to capture these huge bitches right?" Raf was going through the contents of the box. "Watch your language" the arms master pointed at Raf menacingly, Raf resoonded with a nod. "The eggheads believe that there could be 'locals' who could be hiding from them or something." the arms master attached an additional two more scaling cords and attached a rotary triple barrel bolt casing to the VSDs and placed it back on the table.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they lived deep underground though." Raf said jokingly, Sten immediately replied "Or they could be living behind giant walls for all we know." he grabbed his helmet and opened the armored covering of the ICM and proceded to put another data chip in it, Raf did so as well.

**2nd-5th Platoons living quarters**

**North wing, 4th floor**

**1630 hours**

After an hour, they knew how to use the VSDs they both decided to have some rest and then prepare to leave for the research lab in the Pacific.

"Can't believe we have to be thrown into quarantine for a week when we come back." Raf had been ranting about the procedures they had to go through when they come back.

"Protocol dictates action, deal with it." Sten scanned his keycard and proceeded to open the door, the room was empty and clean, a good sign that nothing happened. Both of them had removed their armor, only leaving their fatigues on. Raf had proceeded to get a book and begun reading while Sten had went to go get some rest. Soon after Raf had followed and fell asleep while reading, the room was quiet and peaceful, something that is rare to see in the camp.

**Two hours later**

As Sten shifted sleeping positions he heard the door open, he heard the creaking of the door open, but he didn't mind it, he was to intoxicated by sleep to care at all, but he had stopped not caring when he felt his head connect with the floor, a groan of pain came from Sten, as he opened his eyes, he saw the same figuer pull Raf out of his bed except the difference was Raf still asleep until the figuer had kicked him in his chest, both prepared to charge at their attacker until the lights turned on, only to reveal their squadmate.

"What are you guys doing?" She said as she got closer to her personal trunk.

"Rose? What the living fuck, why would you do that." This was one of Raf's weaknesses, even the instructors would say that to get information out of him was to wake him up painfully.

"Well, it's not fair that you two are snoozing while the rest of us have our shit cut out for us." she spat back as if the two were slacking of continously. "We were told we should get some rest we leave in a few hou-" Raf was cut chort when Sten had put his mphand on his mouth. "Go where?" Rose replied. "It's classified" Sten had tucked in his fatigues into his pants. "Well, whatever, it's almost dinner time, so go make yourselves look presentable, you look like you were thrown in the garbage chute." she had walked back out of the room to go do who knows what.

"I'll take her advice, I'm going to the showers or you wanna go first." though they took showers all together, the fact that it was still early for one meant that anyone could take a shower in privacy. Sten was answered with a snore as he went to get a new pair of clothes from his trunk.

**2nd-5th Platoons living quarters**

**North wing, 4th floor**

**0500 hours**

By this time, most of them would be still asleep, aside from the instructors and support staff, in the room of Delta squad, everyone was still asleep except for Sten and Raf.

"You ready bro?" Raf whispered to his cousin, his question was answered when Sten finally put his kevlar vest on and gave him a nod, as the two had gone out of the room they were immiediatly greeted by Dr. Anders.

"Hey guys, so are you ready?" Dr. Anders was in quite a cheery mood.

"We just have to get our things from the armory and then will be good to go." Raf replied.

"Oh, don't worry, they were already inside the transports outside. Here, these are for you two, c'mon, let's go." Dr. Anders handed them two paper bags, the two opened the bags and were greeted by a sandwich, they supposed it was made by her.

The two made it out of the main entrance to be greeted by the director himself. The director had notioned to them to cut the formalities due to how late they were. They entered one of the transports and began their journey to the airport.

**UN Secret research lab**

**Somewhere in the Pacific**

**0600 hours**

**Breifing room A**

They had got enough rest and a proper meal everyone was waiting for the breifing to start. "So... who are we waiting for" the AV operator had broke the silence. "We're waiting for the last VIP." the superintendent replied. "Really, who?" the AV operator shot back.

As if on cue the doors opened, in a split-second, everyone stood up, Director Alexander had walked up to the woman.

"Secretaty General, glad you could join us." the director welcomed the last person. He signaled the AV operator to start the breifing. The superintendent had walked up on stage to begin.

"So, let us begin" the slide switched "Operation Columbus will begin in two hours, our goal is to find resources and scout the selected area for these things" the slide changed to a 'hideous' humanoid "We have dubbed these things as 'Giants' due to their size and intelect. Now if we are to find a 'alien' may you call it, we will be-" the superintendent was stoped by the head of the UN "If we find living creatures capable of civilization, scrap your plan of capturing 'their' resources" she said in a tone with authority. "But ma'am we made the contracts with the companies already." the superintendent replied. "Where are the contracts?" a Spartan Instructor handed the contracts to the her, she ripped the papers into shreds, everyone was mezmerized by the action.

"New course of plan, scrap everything containing these monopolizing freaks, I'm the one who aproved of Operation Colombus and I'll change it if and when I see it is needed, now continue Superintendent Ahad."

The AV operator started skipping through numerous slides until he was signaled to stop and close the slideshow instead. "Well since we have had a change of plans, I guess the plan is simple, scout the area, come back alive, you two will have 24 hours before ypwe re-open the portal and if you do encounter a civilization, break through their ranks, get anuthing thay looks viable to use." he gestured to the two cousins.

"And that concludes are breifing. _A bit to breif for me_." The director chuckled at his own statement. As everyone left the room, the two cousins headed to the armory to get their things prepped for Operation Colombus to begin.

**UN Secret research lab**

**0800 hours**

**Ground Zero (Testing chamber A)**

The sound of weapons being checked and equipment being operated filled the room, Sten checked his helmet and made sure the HUD and ICM were working just fine. "You two must be the candidates who get to go in I see" the Secretary General said. "Y-Yes ma'am." Raf replied while checking the SMAW. "How about you, are you ready?" she switched her gaze onto Sten. "Yes ma'am, just making final preperations." he replied.

Warning sirens went off, scientists started clearing the floor as a blue portal materialized from two pillars. The two had holstered all their weapons and were ready to begin.

"Alright, this is the first time in decades has the Spartan program been highlighted, make us proud and come back safe!" the director yelled as the noise the machine made was immense, they were given a device to track where their exfill portal would be located. "Good luck out there!" the Secretary General wished them luck on their exploration.

The two had flipped down their battle plates on their helmets and turned on the HUD and ICM and went through the portal and thus, Operation Colombus had begun.

**Unknown Area**

**Time unknown**

As the two popped out of the portal, it had shut by the time they had looked back. Sten got into a firing position and slammed a fresh clip into his SCAR-H and surveyed the area, while Raf observed the perimiter.

"Damn it's cold, I should have used my thermal undergarments." Sten tried to shake off the cold, he swiched to his AS50 and looked through the scope, what caught his eye was the massive wall "_How did I not notice that?_ Hey Raf, did you notice that wall?"

"What wall, sweet mother of Yuri, that's huge!" Raf said with enthusiasm in his voice. "C'mon, let's get to it and start scaling." Sten swiched back to his assault rifle. As they advanced they started hearing footsteps, both cousins stopped and snapped into defensive positions.

"You hear that?" Raf looked through his Holographic sight. "Fast, seems to be getting close... Shit!" Sten switched his VISR mode on, and his fears were made real, a red highlight in the treeline, measured over 12 meters. "FUCK, RUN FOR IT!" both ran until they reached a rock, Sten set up his AS50, while Raf primed his SMAW and pulled out his rangefinders.

"Bogey is 1 kilometer out, get ready." Raf looked through the rangefinders as he kept track of the 'Giant'. Sten started getting ready to pull the trigger. "Shit, 700m... 600m...500m... Danger close, take the shot." Sten steadliy pulled the trigger sending a 12.7x99 round into where he assumed the spinal bone in the neck would be, the bastard fell and tumbled, for a minute it hasn't moved, it was clear it was dead. "Well, this fat bastard is dead." Raf kicked the evaporating body. "Looks hidious." Sten switched back to his assault rifle. "C'mon, up the wall before more of these bastards show up. They ran until they were at the base of the wall, they pulled out their VSDs and fired at the tip of the wall, when the sensor pinged secure, both pulled the trigger as they were sent travelling up the wall at 45 kph, they reached the top of the wall and re-called their previois bolt they used.

"70m is my guess on the length of this wall." Sten said. "Well, now we know they're not some super advanced race using laser beams of death." Rad gestured to the cannon. Sten went through the ammunition of the cannon. "Shaped H.E. projectiles, well they do mean buisness when it comes to firepower an-" Sten was cut short when a voice from behind was heard.

"Put the ammo down and get on the ground, now!" the strangely uniformed man unsheeted two swords from it's boxy containers. Sten removed the clip in his rifle and switched it to a tranquilizer clip and slammed it into the rifle, Raf did the same thing.

"Put it on the ground now!" the strange man seemed nervous while ordering the two.

Raf got down on the ground slowly, but in a split second, Sten used Raf as a stabilizer for his gun, as he brought up the sights and aimed at the central mass of the man, Sten pulled the trigger.

**A/N: This was a brutal chapter to write, with all the writter's block and coming up with differemt ideas, chapter 3 will be quicker because I have been planning thipat chapter for awhile, you can ask any questions regarding the story, reviews are also welcome, but till next time. This is OperatorAlpha signing out, have a good day/afternoom/evening, peace!**

**P.S. I forgot to mention that this is a joint story with my friend, we're using the same profile, so we share the credit.**


	3. Chapter 3: Operation Columbus

**A/N: I have planned this chapter for a long time, even before chapters 1&amp;2 so this will contain a load of action, sorry for the typos but anyway, into the story**

**Chapter 3: Operation Columbus**

Put it on the ground now!" the strange man seemed nervous while ordering the two.

Raf got down on the ground slowly, but in a split second, Sten used Raf as a stabilizer for his gun, as he brought up the sights and aimed at the central mass of the man, Sten pulled the trigger.

The man dropped his swords with a _twang_, his body followed soon when the tranquilizer took effect.

"R-Raf, did... you get that?" Sten asked his cousin.

"Y-yeah, they can speak, english amd are human... HOLY SHIT!" the two cousins realized on the breakthrough they made. The two made there way to the now sleeping man to examine him.

"Odd jacket, dosen't cover the lower back, wait what's this thing." Raf examined the odd looking machine. Sten on the other hand also examined his uniform. He noticed the symbol on the back of the jacket, A grey shield with two roses adjacent to each other.

"_Weird design, so is he a gangster or a soldier." _Sten thought to himself. Raf pulled out one of the blades and toyed with it, he noticed how flexible it was so he tested its limits until _Snap! _The blade broke in half and sent shards into Raf's battle plate making visible scratch marks. Sten turned his attention to raf at the sound of something breaking

"Well I'm glad I kept the battle plate on." Raf stood up and surveyed the area.

"Hey Sten, look, I think that's a guard house." Raf looked through his rangefinders. Sten immediatley looked up and spoted it as well, the two immediately ran to it and stopped behind one of the mounted cannons.

"Wait, we don't know if there is anyone in there, I'll scan it." with that both of them switched to they're VISR mode, as four red outlines came up, it was obvious there are people in there. Sten switched his SCAR-H for his Miklor grenade launcher, he pulled out a 40mm flashbang grenade and put it in an empty chamber. Both walked closer to prepare for their assault, as Sten pulled the trigger, a 40mm flashbang round went through the window and detonated, as screams of panic filled the air, both cousins stormed the guard house. They both had subdued all of them with ease, they soon began to search the place for anything useful.

"I hit the jackpot, a map." Raf put the map on the table and proceeded to look at it.

"So, we are on top of this, Wall Rose, a few clicks to the south west is a place called Trost, and farther up north is a military installation. We should head in that direction." Sten pointed at the military instalation. The two immediately pictured the map as the ICM converted it into a map easier to read. As the two got ready to move out the door swung open.

"I heard shouting, what's going on!" a soldier who they assumed was their C.O. was frozen in place as he saw his men on the floor followed by the two cousins standing. "Y-you killed them. You will pay!" he screamed.

He charged at Raf who stepped out of the way to be greeted by Sten's foot. The soldier grunted as he prepared to charge at Sten once more, but before that happened he was lifted and slammed into the table by Raf, the man hit the table with a sickening crack as the table gave way to the kinetic energy of the man hitting the table, he got with a grunt

"Fuck, that hurt, you'll pay for that" he threw a punch to Raf's center mass only to hit the ceramic plate inserts of his vest.

"What the hell is th-" he was cut of when Sten preformed an axe kick to his head, knocking him out and sending him flat on the ground.

"Well, we now know that they don't give up easily, let's get a move on."both of them went out the guard house.

As they went out they needed a way down, they spotted an elevator platform with boxes on it.

"Hey, let's hide behind the boxes and wait for a trip down." Sten said "Why not just use the VSDs?" Raf asked "Well, it would be odd to see two people they never seen before go down a wall and expect not to cause panic, now C'mon let's move out." Sten replied. The two got to cover behind the boxes, in a few minutes two soldiers with the same sign on their uniforms had started the lift and began the descent downwards.

"I wonder if we'll ever take wall Maria back." said the female soldier.

"Well if you ask me the real question is how long until we are pushed further back." her companion said.

"Your such a pessimist." the girl said.

The elevator stopped as it reached the ground, the two immediately sprinted towards an alley way and stopped to check their surroundings.

"I think we're clear, now how do we get across town to that base." Raf checked a corner.

"I think I have an idea, but we have to be quick." Sten gestured to two cloaked figures.

The two made their way to the cloaked figures cover to cover until they reached them. They dragged them to the alley way they were in earlier and began to subdue them.

"Hey man we're just porters, nothing else!" one of them screamed. A few seconds later they knocked both men out and took their cloaks but left their packages with them. As they made their way through the town, Sten's attention was caught when a soldier with a flintlock rifle pointed at them.

"Shit, I think we've been spotted." Raf said discretely

"I noticed too, just keep calm." Sten replied. As the two continued on they were indeed stopped by the man.

_"Fuck, we're screwed."_ was the only thing Raf thought.

"And what are you two doing walking with cloaks on huh?" the older soldier asked. Sten noticed the sign in the jacket changed, from two roses adjacent to each other, it was now replaced by a unicorn.

_"A unicorn? The fuck?" _Sten thought, but his thoughts were cut off.

"Hey, we're talking to you." the younger man seemed to be impatient. Sten didn't like being talked to like that or being kept occupied from the objective, so he did what he saw fit, while Raf distracted the older guard, Sten pulled out his XIX Desert Eagle discretely from his chest holster and switched the mags from live rounds to tranquilizer rounds, he made a mistake when he slammed the clip in too hard.

"What's in your hand?" asked the younger soldier, as he got close enough to arm's length, Sten pushed the soldier to an alley way while firing all eight rounds into him. The soldier fell to the ground quite fast, he turned around to help Raf, he pulled the trigger only to be met by a distinct _click._

"Damn it" Sten hissed as he slammed a new clip into the gun only to see Raf finish of the older soldier.

"Try switching clips before shit goes down." Raf smirked. They put the slumbering soldiers in the back of the alley way and began their journey to the military base.

**Some small farming village**

**Inside Wall Rose**

**Sometime in the afternoon**

The two manage to 'borrow' some money from the soldiers they had previously engaged in combat. They saw a stable that was renting horses while going through the village

"Didn't you nick some money from those two awhile ago?" Raf asked

"It's called borrowing thank you very much and yes, why" Sten asked.

Raf pointed at the stable and he already knew what he had in plan. "You renting horses?" Raf asked.

"Yes, that's right, 100 silver coins for one" the man said. Sten went through the pouch.

"How would 10 gold coins do? _Holy hell, did I just steal that guy's life savings?"_ The man's eyes became wider.

"That's more than enough." and with that Sten tossed the pouch to the man as the two picked their horses and began to lead them outside

"You forgot your change sir." the man yelled

"Keep it." Sten replied. As the horses galloped away a distant yell of thanks could be heard, now they had an almost straight shot to the base. As they passed the village, Raf flipped his Battle Plate up, Sten did the same.

"So how far do you think until we get there?" Raf asked.

"Well it could be sundown by the time we get to the next village, so we should divert to the forest to rest up and then we'll be on our way." Sten put the map back in his bag. The two kicked their horses to gain more speed and ran towards a distant forest.

**A forest 10km from next village**

**Wall Rose**

**2 hours after sundown**

The forest was surrounded by trees quite larger than those trees back home that Sten just had to take pictures, he flipped down his Battle Plate and began to take pictures, Raf was securing the two horses to a tree they selected to sleep on.

"So, uh... you chose a tree to sleep on why?" Raf secured his horse to the tree.

"We're sleeping on the branches, it's secure, covered and secluded." Sten flipped his Battle Plate back up.

"Good point." Raf replied.

The two began to secure their sleeping bags onto the largest branches, not soon after they had began to eat dinner, they had enough MREs to last them more than 24 hours, they soon went to sleep.

**5 hours later**

The sky was still dark, anyone who had no sense of time would have said it was late evening. Raf woke up from his nap and checked his watch, since they didn't know what time it was, their clock was a countdown to the end of their mission.

"18 hours till our exfill." Raf mumbled to himself, he woke Sten up with a kick.

"I'm surprised you woke up before me." Sten put his protective gear back on. The two eventually put their cloaks back on and got on their horses and began their journey to the military installation.

**90 minutes later**

**Target military installation**

**Somewhere inside Wall Rose**

"So... this is it, not a lot of cover, but this can be pulled of." Raf put down his rangefinders.

"It has to be done Raf." Sten said. As the two began to secure their horses to a tree, both cousins have checked their weapons if they were loaded with tranquilizer rounds. The two decided to make the rest of the journey on foot, as they reached their point of entry the sky was still dark, both had switched their battle plate's visor to night-vision and VISR just to be sure.

"Watch it, hostile, two o' clock, let him pass." Sten said, as the guard past by both sprinted behind a building Raf peeked out the side of the building.

"Okay, so we have to find where the commander of this place is then get the hell out of here, so my plan is to raid a guard house, 'interrogate' them and find it, assuming we are successful." Sten replied.

"Sounds like a solid plan, but the way to the guard house has almost no cover. Guess we have to leg it." both have position themselves much closer to the guard house.

"Raf you go first, I'll cover." Raf replied with a simple nod, as Raf sprinted through the open, Sten's VISR had a red outline pop out of nowhere, luckily Raf made it to his breaching position before he came by, Sten's radio came to life.

"That was close, alright your turn." Sten got ready to sprint to his breaching position, as Raf gave the signal, Sten sprinted across the uncovered area, as he reached his position, he checked the current mag inside his rifle, after he checked it he used his radio to begin the breaching sequence

"3... 2... 1... breach."

As the sound of glass breaking got the attention of all three guards inside, Sten shot the one trying to grab one of her swords with a tranquilizer round, on the other hand, Raf had manage to knock out the other guard attempting to reach for the warning bell. As the two approached the last one, he spoke

"What do you want from us?" Sten was the better 'negotiator' between them, so he was the one to speak.

"We just want to know where the commanding officer's office and or quarters is, if you cooperate, then there will be no need to show force."

The guard replied "Building in the center, y-you can find both of the Captain's office and quarters, now please just let me go."

Raf signaled to Sten that they needed to move now "Thanks for the info, but just to be sure..."

Sten aimed his assault rifle to his chest and pulled the trigger, sending a tranquilizer round in his chest, the man panicked then shortly went to sleep.

"You heard him, central building, let's move out." Sten reloaded his rifle and after that, the two made it to the building.

"First floor clear, heading to the second floor." Raf said closing the last door on the forst floor.

"Roger that Delta 2, begining floor sweeping now." Sten scanned the area with the VISR.

"_Weird, no one is in here, as if they were ready for us, no no no no, that is a bullshit thing to think of, but still._" Sten now proceded to formulate a plan B until his radio came to life.

"Delta 1 are floor sweeping procedures finished? You're talking a lot of time." Sten replied.

"Roger Delta 2, I had to make two sweeps just to make sure." he partaily lied.

They started going through the rooms until they heard the main door open "Get to cover."

Sten ordered, as the two got to their respective covers, the two listened.

"Whoever is there dosen't seem to be alone and... are heading up, well shit." Raf said over the radio.

"Well then, get ready to... 'welcome' them huh." Sten replied, Raf gave a faint laugh but still loud enough to be heard via radio.

Sten took a peek from his place to see a man who looked like he was wearing the mane of a lion and accompanied by a woman with white hair and glasses.

"Are the reports ready." The man asked "Yes sir, they're on your table." the white haired woman spoke.

At this moment Sten spoke into the radio "Delta 2, we will tail the two until we reach the office, from now on until we retrieve the files radio silence is in action, break only if absolutely necessary, do I make myself clear?"

Raf replied "Roger that Delta 1, going dark now."

As the two began to follow the other two, it was 5 minutes of playing hide and seek, except any of them could get killed if they were caught. The older man opened the door and entered, as soon as the woman entered, Stem gestured to Raf to enter first, Raf entered first, shockingly no one was alerted, until Sten entered and slammed the door shut.

"Who are you?!" the older man shouted.

"We could be your worst nightmares." Raf came out of the shadows, at this moment, both Sten and Raf aimed their SCAR-H's at both of them

"I could kill you on the spot right now." the man said still screaming.

"Sir it's useless, these two obviously know what they're doing, we might as well kill them here" the girl replied

"Oh, straight to the-" Raf was cut from his sentence when the man shot him with a flintlock pistol

"Raf!" Sten disarmed the man with a live round, he immediately switched his live rounds for a tranquilizer magazine until he too was shot in the chest with a second flintlock.

"_Mother of God, that hits like a train._" Sten sat up and clutched the area where he was shot.

"Y-you're not dead?!" the man yelled. Sten removed the lead ball loged in his kevlar vest, he then proceeded to grab one of the flashbang grenades he had on his belt, while the two wondered what to do, Sten discretely pulled the pin and rolled it right between them, as Raf got up, Sten put him back down and shielded his eyes as the flashbang went off, as the two attackers were stunned, Raf managed to knock the older man out with his fists, while Sten managed to neutralize the second in command with a swift hit to the back of her head.

"I'm pretty damn sure that small firefight managed to wake up the entire camp." Raf looked out the window as soldiers ran around getting to their defensive positions.

"Raf, grab the documents and lets bug out, we're falling back, NOW!" Sten immediately began to cover the hallway with tranquilizer rounds.

"Let's go, c'mon" Raf broke a sprint and ran through the building with his cousin right behind him.

The two ran across the open space as the soldiers fired their muskets at the two, left and right, bullets flew, luckily their aim was bad or their rifles were worse, or both. The two eventualy made it out of the base, the two immediately got on the horses, they proceded to make their way to their extraction point.

**Somwhere in Wall Rose**

**Perhaps around 0730 hours**

**Some open field**

As the two were riding out, Sten was looking at the files they had stolen "Hey Raf, check this, it says here that it is Febuary 2 849." Sten put the files back in his bag "Well then, by this time, the Roman Empire would still be around." Raf concluded.

"Well that's what threats this large can do, speed up the development of technology and what not." Sten said. They approched a creek as they rode through, as they rode along side the stream, a faint '_boom_' was heard from the distance.

"Shit, what was that?!" Sten flipped his battle plate down, Raf soon followed, within a few seconds an explosion threw them of their horses and presumably killed the horses. The two landed in the stream near by, the two got up, the two cousins turned on their VISRs and scanned the area.

"Shit they're surrounding us." Raf prepared to hold out, he raised his SCAR-H but was lowered by Sten.

"Yes, we are being surrounded... so that, means one thing." Sten grabbed the files from his bag and placed them in Raf's bag.

"W-what are you doing?" Raf asked.

"Providing a distraction." Sten replied.

"No, we where sent together, so that means we come back together or we die together so that means I will st-" Sten grabbed Raf's ballistic vest.

"Just go without me, don't you get it, they could send a larger force to rescue me, just go." Sten let go of Raf.

"No, sir, I'm staying here." Raf shot back.

Sten lifted Raf of the ground "I have gone through hell over and over again, and I'll be damned if I die today" Sten handed over his dog tags in case he got captured

"Tell 'em to make it count." Sten threw Raf towards a bush. Sten pulled up his SCAR-H.

"Come at me bitches!" Sten filled the air with tranquilizer rounds, Sten saw that Raf still hasn't moved, so he threw a frag grenade close enough to Raf so he gets pushed into the ditch. As the frag exploded it indeed pushed Raf into the ditch, the firing ceased all of a sudden.

"_This can't be good._" Sten thought to himself, he turned around to see three soldiers aiming directly at him.

"Don't. Move." one of the soldiers said.

"Well... Shit." was what Sten said before he felt the butt of a rifle hit the back of his head.

**Meanwhile**

"What... happened?" Raf got up and peeked through the edge of the ditch.

"_What! No!_" Raf said as he saw two soldiers drag him to a cart.

Rage filled Raf "_I don't care if what I'm about to do is insubordination, we're going back as a team._" Raf made his way to an distracted soldier and knocked him out, almost beating him to death due to his rage. As the convoy traveled, Raf kept his distance.

**A few hours later...**

"W-where... am I?" Sten croaked, he noticed that he had chains on him, he tried to remove them until he also noticed he didn't have any of his armor on.

"You're awake, let's begin the interrogation."Sten kept a stern face and mentally prepared himself for the torture.

"I am Bastian Baumhauer and you are" he immediately noticed the name patch on Sten's uniform.

"Sten Abascus, well in case you don't know how interrogations work, this is how it works, I ask you questions and you answer them, alright?"

Sten replied by laughing "You're not going to break me." Sten laughed once more, he earned a punch to his jaw.

"Now, where are your squad mates?" the interrogator sat near him, just close enough to the Spartan to be withing striking range.

"No clue." the Spartan replied, he received a kick to the stomach, he only laughed.

"This will take awhile." the interrogator sighed to himself.

**Outside the military installation holding Delta 1**

**1100-1130 hours Perhaps**

**Somwhere inside Wall Rose**

Raf sat near a tree thinking on how to bust him out of there. "Wait, the files, yes, yes, maybe I can get something out of that." he said to himself, as he got the files, he flipped through the pages but found them all useless, but he noticed the names of each four regiments. The Training Corps, the Garrison, the Military Police and the Scouting Legion.

"_Okay Raf, time to use your critical thinking skills._" after 10 minutes he pieced what he could.

"_So.. The Training Corps is pretty damn obvious, the Garrison though are in charge of the protection of the walls, something like the National Guard, while the Military Police are well, the police, probably experts on human to human warfare and are probably the guys in that base, and the Scouting Legion... are the people who go outside the walls, because, what else are they gonna scout on in here. So main threat now, The Military Police._" and with that Raf stood up and began to think of his escape plans.

**30 minutes later...**

"And... done." Raf finished setting the last C4 charge in the place, he ran towards the horse he would use to blitz in there, he took out the detonator, all 5 charges were armed and ready, he positioned himself to a stance a Mongolian horse archer would use.

"AD SERVITE, MUNIAS ET REVELA MOTHER FUCKERS!" and with that Raf detonated all 5 charges, causing the base to go into panic. Raf charged at the hole one of the C4 charges made, as he entered the base he expected to get shot at, but to his surprise, he put a charge close enough to a building holding very flammable materials that it caused a fire and that was where all the focus was drawn.

"_That makes things less complicated_." Raf grinned to his extreme luck.

**Inside the base**

**Prison cell holding Delta 1**

**1200-1230 hours perhaps**

"What was that?" the interrogator looked at the ceiling as dust from the ceiling fell down.

"_No no no! Why can't he just follow orders_." Sten said to himself wishing he could break something as of the moment, a guard burst through the door panting.

"What is it." the interrogator said in an intimidating voice.

"Sir, multiple explosions just happened, there's a fire in the storage building." the subordinate said in between his heavy breathing.

"Well what are you doing, dose it out." the interrogator spat back.

"Yes sir." the subordinate ran back outside.

He shifted his gaze to the Spartan chained up "Alright, I'm pretty... wait, very sure this involved you're team, so where are they." as Sten was about to open his mouth to speak, he heared a body falling of something and the distinct sound of a tranquilizer dart leaving a gun.

The interrogator moved closer to the door only to have it kicked open in his face, as he stubled backwards Sten stood up and wrapped one of the chains around the interrogator's neck, as Sten did so he yelled "Take the shot!"

With that, Raf pulled the trigger, as the man realized he was shot, the struggling ceased and he fell on the floor, unconscious. Sten released the man, as Raf begun to unlock the last of the chains, Sten walked over to the knocked out body and examined the damage he did, after that he turned back to Raf.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't follow my orders." Sten chuckled.

"Ya forgot something." Raf threw Sten his dog tags back.

"Well, well..." Sten proceeded to put the dog tags on his neck "Now... where is my armor?"

Sten and Raf got out of the room with Raf leading, as they reached the next room Raf was met with two guards aiming there muskets at them, Raf was going to shoot them, until he saw Sten grab one of the training rifles and proceeded to charge at them. Sten hit the first attacker in his groin with the training rifle, as he rolled on the floor in pain, he proceeded to hit his face, knocking him out instantly, he rushed to the other attacker, before the attacker pulled the trigger, Sten dirrected the rifle upwards, the bullet now traveled upwards, Sten grabbed a chair and threw it at the soldier, as he was trying to get the chair off, Sten grabbed his pistol on the table, but before he pulled the trigger, Raf beat him to it

"Yoink!" Raf said.

"You little shit." Sten shot back, Raf just chuckled at it, Sten got to the stairs and signaled Raf.

"Get your ass in gear, c'mon!" the two made it out of the basement and onto the surface.

**Inside the base**

**On the surface**

**Around 1250 hours**

"Check your flanks." Sten said as he checked a corner, everyone in the base was diatracted, trying to extinguish the flames caused by the C4 charges Raf planted.

"Now before you let loose on my actions, no one was killed... just... injured." Raf smilled as he tried to keep him calm.

Sten shook his head at both anger and joy. The two ran across the open area and 'borrowed' two horses once more.

"This 'event' you made probably has a quick response team on the way here as we speak, so let's move as fast as we can." both kicked their horses to move them forward, as they went through, some guards shot at them, some continued to extinguish the flames, as they galloped out of the perimeter gate both had looked back

"We clear?" Raf said looking back.

"For now..." Sten looked back to the front. The two continued on, as Wall Rose was in sight, it was almost 1pm.

"It's almost two... HOLY SHIT! Our extraction was 5 hours ago." Raf yelled.

"Shit! When we get to the wall we have to bring these horses with us, who knows how long that portal has been open" they both rushed towards the wall as fast as they could.

**UN Secret research lab**

**1300 hours**

**Ground Zero (Testing chamber A)**

"Are they back yet." Director Alexander has asked for the 7th time.

"No sir, but I'll alert you of anything strange happens." a scientist said as he checked the data logs.

"You think they got... you know..." Dr. Glukovsky did a hand animation of someone getting killed.

"How dare you say that!" Dr. Anders slapped him.

"Alright, you two back to your posts, we're gonna open the portal, again" Dr. Hinoda walked towards a control panel.

"Staring power charging procedures now" an operator said as the machine started humming.

"Re-routing power to main power conduit." a woman shouted across the room.

"Firing pulse charge." another operator yelled as the pulse charges fired into the machine, as the pulse charges were fired, it only made it half way to its target.

"What happened?!" Dr. Hinoda yelled.

"Sir, the previous times we opened the portal has drained the reactor of the base to less than 50% I'm trying to override the safety, but it won't allow me too." an operator shot back from his station.

"How long until we reach above 50%?" the voice of Director Alexander boomed from behind as he walked in.

"That's hard to say, maybe the next 45 minutes or less." the operator replied.

"I hope your reactor can charge faster doc, or else we might have to send a battalion to retrieve them." Director Alexander left the room.

**On top of Wall Rose **

**Near Karanese District**

**1330 hours**

"Take cover!" Raf yelled as two bullets nearly hit the cousins, the two continued to fire with their assault rifles, they moved up slowly while firing their tranquilizer rounds, as they cleared the area, they got both their horses and strapped them into the elevator used to lower equipment into 'Titan Territory'. Raf pulled a lever and the platform went down.

"You think we're gonna come across any of these titans?" Raf checked his helmet's face plate.

"It's possible." Sten loaded 7.62mm rounds into his SCAR-H, when Raf saw this, he did the same, the trio down was mostly filled by the sounds of guns being loaded and checked, the elevator came to a stop when they hit the ground, both got on their horses and got of the platform

"Let's ride." Sten kicked his horse and went towards their supposed extraction point, Raf soon followed after.

**5 minutes later**

Raf checked the device that they needed to use to track their extraction portal for the past five minutes "It says the portal opening should be here." Raf checked around for any portals or any quantum physics stuff that would apear from the ground, as the two slowed their pace, Sten had stopped in his tracks and looked back.

"What's wrong?" Raf asked.

"I heard something" Sten and Raf pulled their rangefinders out and looked at the wall to find the massive passage way on the wall opening and releasing a large number of troops.

"I think that's the scouting legion, probably on a mission to venture outside their walls." Raf replied.

"Then why are there people with the symbol of the Garrison troopers and the Military Police?" Sten shot back.

"Well it said that they have a joint mission every year." Raf said.

"Then why are they heading here?" Sten's reply caused him to check his rangefinders only to see the distance close on them.

"Shit, defensive positions now!" Sten ordered.

"How, the only cover we have are the horses?" Raf said.

"Who said anything about using them as cover?" Sten shot back

"We're going Genghis Khan style?" Raf loaded his weapons with tranquilizer rounds, Sten only replied with a nod.

The two now began to charge at their opponents, as they met their opponents head on, bullets and tranquilizer rounds were flying left and right, all the targets they hit were knocked out while the shots they revived only made them flinch.

"Nearly fell of again." Raf said firing a burst of three rounds towards a Military Policeman.

"C'mon just a little longer." Sten fired five rounds into a Scout. As if on cue, a portal popped out of nowhere, the fighting stopped until smoke grenades and flashbangs were coming out of the portal, unfortunately Sten fell of his horse when a flasbang grenade hit him square on his chest

"_Whoever shot that is just as worse of a shot than a recruit on his first day."_

Sten thought to himself as he got up he gathered all his weapons and dashed to the portal, he saw Raf in front of him, firing his sidearm to their pursuers, they kept running until.

"Ahh!" Sten yelled as he felt a sharp sting in his leg, he fell down and looked at his leg only to see blood coming out of an un-armored part of his leg. Raf looked back only to see his cousin on the ground, one arm firing his XIX Desrt Eagle, the other hand was applying pressure to his leg.

"Shit! Hang on I'm coming." Raf dashed there and proceeded to shoot while going there.

"You pull me there, I'll cover you." Sten said as Raf got to him, they slowly made there way there to the portal, the smokescreen caused by the barrage of smoke grenades and flashbangs were so thick it would require infrared assistance to see through it, thankfully the HUD and ICM working together had immediately turned on their VISR systems when the smoke got too thick. Raf now pulling Sten, they made their way to the entrance of the portal.

**UN Secret research lab**

**1345 hours**

**Ground Zero (Testing chamber A)**

3 UN Soldiers and 2 Spartan Shadows were crouched behind a table as Raf pulled Sten into the portal.

"Shut it off now." ordered the director.

"It needs time to shut down, like a computer, it has a closing sequence." Dr. Hinoda said from behind, in the background, medics rushed towards the injured trainee and tended to his injury.

"So... someone manage to clip you in the un-armored spots." the medic said tending to his leg.

"Yeah, hurts like hell, but this won't be the last." Sten removed his helmet and placed it beside him.

"Sir, the smoke is clearing, should we fire another barrage?" a UN Soldier yelled from behind the table.

"Do it" the director said, as the soldier was loading a smoke round into his grenade launcher, a scream from Dr. Glukhovsky was heard, he ran from the hallway wearing a welding mask, welding gloves and a WWII U.S. Flamethrower. Everyone in the room stared at him as he ran near the portal and began to unleash fiery pain.

"Stay back or you go crisp!" he yelled as he pulled the trigger of the weapon.

For a few minutes he kept them back until a metal wire was shot, nearly hitting a computer, in a few moments he saw a woman wearing a leather jacket and glasses coming at him, a Spartan Shadow instantly pulled out his knife and ran towards the cable, he cut it and then made a dash towards the position of the scientist, as the strange woman was about to hit the scientist with her blades, the Spartan had blocked it with the armor on his forearm, he flipped his face plate down and held his knife in a reverse grip,.

He blocked the first hit with his armored forearm, the second one with his knife, he delivered a blow to her feet, as she fell down, he caught his attacker, grabbed her by her sides and threw her back to her world, a few seconds later the portal closed and the Spartan flipped his face plate up.

"Not how I imagined a first contact scenario, but I don't control the world." the Spartan walked away.

"So this is your 'Secret Project'?" Dr. Ivan examined the flamethrower.

"It takes awhile to restore this, I shit you not, this was barely working when I got it, so I worked on it for years and today was its debut... I guess" Dr. Glukhovsky said holstering the flamethrower.

**UN Secret Research Lab**

**1200 hours (1 week after Operation Columbus)**

**Debriefing Room A**

**Sub-level 1**

The cousins were sitting adjacent to the director and the Secretary General of the UN.

"Here are the files sir." Raf handed the files over, the director put the files in a briefcase that looked very secure.

"We have watched the video recordings of both of your ICMs, and here's what I think." the Secretary General paused.

"I think they need help in eradicating three problems, these titans, corruption and taking this... Wall Maria." the Secretary General finished.

"So what's the plan ma'am?" the director asked.

"With all due respect sir, if your planning this stuff, then what are we doing here?" Sten asked.

"You two being the first ones there will be a reconnaissance advantage when we set up bases." the director said.

"Bases?" both cousins said in unison.

"Yes, the UN is planning to help them, this is for sure an extension of the human race, and since we are both humans, we are obliged to help them, if they want that is." the Secretary General said.

"It sounds like a solid plan, but there could be problems, if we are to help them eliminate the titans, we're gonna need a lot of manpower, how are we gonna get that?" Raf said .

"Indeed your instructors have taugh you well, we already have one, but we have one more problem." the director pointed at the Spartan emblem on his arm.

"We're going to let the world know us." everyone in this room was shocked to hear him say that, the same man who kept the project as quiet as possible for decades is now going to let it go out to the public.

"You two are dismissed." the director said, the two cousins stood up and saluted the two and left the room, the director was about to leave when the Secretary General grabbed his wrist.

"Alex, are you sure about this? Everyone in the project including you, will be discriminated." she let go of his wrist.

"Look, we've been friends since our childhood Kristine, you know me, everything will work out." the director grabbed the suitcase and left the room until a voice came from behind.

"Yes they do work, but if it does go wrong I always had to pull you out of it." she claimed.

"And that's why where friends." the director had laughed at his statement along with the Secretary General.

**A/N: So that's chapter 3, now chapter 4 will come out soon, but it will be very view shifting, like for example, for those people who always wanted to see a tank fight a titan, well you'll see around 6 different tanks fight titans. We will stay on canon course, but of course with some modifications. So this is OperatorAlpha signing out peace!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Contact

**A/N: Long Overdue? Yes it is, and sorry for it, I needed to recollect my thoughts after the disaster called Chapter 3, I guarantee that this chapter will make sense and have better spacing, now to the story!**

**Chapter 4: First Contact**

**On board N358CK**

**En route to New York, USA**

**1130 hours**

The director was going through the files, he discovered it only had a limited use for them, apparently they were just monthly updates for this "Southern Territories Commander" person.

"_Can't blame them, it was just a 'Run and Grab' mission after all_" the director thought to himself. The door to his personal quarters opened suddenly

"Sir, we'll be landing in a few hours, it is advisable that you get some rest" Superintendent Ahad said.

"Ever heard of knocking?" the director replied "But yes I will be getting some rest, wake me when we are exactly two hours out from our destination" his reply was answered with a salute.

**6 hours later**

"Sir, we're two hours out, time to get up" the Superintendent said while knocking on the door, the Director got up and looked at the clock, 9:00pm "Well shit, I was dreaming of….. let's not go there" the director said.

He got up and freshened himself up, as he prepared all the documents he felt a strange disturbance that something bad was going to happen, as he opened the door, he noticed how dark and storm like weather outside

"You expect something to go wrong don't you?" one of his escorts said as he closed the door behind him "Well you're in quite a cheery mood aren't you?" the director threw back at him, he sat down on one of the chairs as he began to think on how he could get leverage to support his ideas.

**Piraeus, Greece**

**En route to Camp Thermopylae**

**1830 hours**

Sten and Raf were given an official leave due to Operation: Columbus being a success last week, so what better way to spend it than going to one of the cities near the camp.

"Sucks we couldn't bring the rest of the squad huh Raf?" Sten said holding onto one of the rails on the bus "Well it sucks that we couldn't stay any longer" both cousins agreed to that.

As they got off the last stop of the bus, they began to walk towards the forest, Raf took out a pair of keys "You're driving" Raf said as he threw the keys to Sten, which he caught with ease, the two began to remove a camouflage net that revealed a Humvee meant for transporting people and or supplies, they made sure no one was around before they got in.

"Alright it's clear, start it up" Raf said as he removed his IR goggles, Sten got in and started the Humvee, he noticed how warm it was inside so he decided to remove his ODST jacket and wrapped it around his waist "Do you ever use a different jacket besides that one?" Raf asked "Well, I rarely use jackets" Sten threw back as he shifted the Humvee into 1st gear and began their journey back to base.

**2 hours later**

As they were on the highway, the scenery had changed from the city lights to a dark and sceptical place where the only light source came from the car you would be driving

"Say, when did you buy that jacket?" asked Raf out of boredom "Ordered it online, like your 'explicit' content" Sten said laughing "How about we not go there okay" Raf said while blushing red all over

"You want me to vent the heat for you, you seem very worked up" Sten said while focusing on the road "Real funny you poor bastard" Raf slouched into his seat.

They eventually turned to a dirt road where the journey gets even more dangerous, especially in the dark, it wasn't the wild animals or nature that made it dangerous, it was the bases defence grid that made it dangerous.

"You think Director Alexander's plan will work?" Sten asked "Well, some will think it's unethical to be training soldiers at such a young age, but none of us got seriously injured or die, heck we can even go out of our designated camps and see our families with permission" Raf said while staring outside the window. Sten only nodded to his statement, but he still felt scared of it, but he never showed it.

**John F. Kennedy International Airport**

**Inside International flights area**

**1930 hours**

"_What could be taking them so long? We're starting to draw attention to ourselves_" The director thought as he waited on a bench, though he had given the papers to allow him to carry his sidearm in another country, his security detail took longer because their weapons were a lot more powerful than his, or so they thought anyway

"Sorry sir, they took quite the time to check out the papers, and then they accused Pablo of being a drug smuggler and the superintendent as a terrorist." 1st Lt. Mathias said as he holstered his K10 Vector "Those sods, jumping to conclusions, Hasty Generalization was everywhere in that room." The director said facing the large window in the terminal. Superintendent Ahad eventually joined with the rest looking pissed about security's attitude…. most of them at least.

**2 hours later**

"Security has sure increased after that terrorist attack 9/11 huh gringo?" 1st Lt. Pablo said looking at what could just be the longest line he has seen in his life "Well chap, if your country was to have a terrorist attack and have so many casualties, wouldn't you do the same?" Mathias said checking if the safety switch was on.

As the seconds grew to minutes, and minutes into hours, well more like an hour, they finally reached there last checkout point.

"Fucking finally, I was starting to get claustrophobic in there" Superintendent Ahad said out loud "Yes but I'm wondering why our pick-up is late, it's been 30 minutes and they aren't here?" the Director said while checking his watch. A few more minutes came until a black car skidded to a halt in front of the four, a man in a UN Peacekeeper uniform stepped out (**A/N: Up to you guys to decide what kind of car it is**)

"Sir, were here to bring you to a 'safe house', if you will please follow me" said the peacekeeper gesturing to the car, the gears in the Director's mind were on overdrive as he analysed the situation "Why, is there a calamity here?" the Director asked, he had obliged to get in the car anyway.

"I'm not sure sir, but the National Guard only let me through because I said I had to pick up a project director." The peacekeeper replied who was now driving awfully fast, the Director was wondering why and what the National Guard was doing in the city until he got a call.

"Hello?" he answered "Alex, are you on the way to the 'safe house'?" asked the other person on the line

"Kristine? What's happening, why is the conference called off?" his attention was caught when a wing of AH-64 Apache Gunships flew overhead.

"Kristine, what's happening downtown?" the Director asked while looking at the explosions downtown.

"Alex, the titans, they're here, I-I don't know how, but they're here" the Secretary General said with a pissed off and confused tone "Is it just New York?" he asked "No, it's not just New York, the United States has fallen into chaos, the military is struggling to keep it under control" the Secretary General said "So its just the U.S.?" the Director asked "No, It's happening around the world, heaviest concentrations are located in the United States, Germany, France, Israel, Saudi Arabia, Russia and, wait, oh no….." she said, seemingly worried "What is it?" he asked "A heavy concentration was located near Camp Thermopylae" at that moment, all the Spartans inside the vehicle had their blood run cold.

**Camp Thermopylae**

**2****nd****-5****th**** Platoons living quarter, North wing, 4****th**** floor**

**0430 hours**

Most people in the camp were asleep, except for the co-commander and his squad, along with those under the night shift, everyone in Platoons 2-5 were not part of the night shift that week, but an alarming wake-up call would happen.

As air sirens blared in the entire camp, everyone had woken up from there sleep, a sentry was walking along the corridor, mega-phone in hand yelling "This is a Class 3 emergency, all units are to report to their respective section commanders, this is not a drill!"

"Okay, what the fuck is happening" asked Alvin McGraw, Delta squad's American support gunner and engineer "I have no clue, but a Class 3 is never good" replied Dima Mirotvorets, Delta squad's heavy weapons and explosives expert "Well come on then, let us get moving" voiced Kojo Turay, Delta squad's African marksman. Everyone began to get up and dressed, Dima walked over to a figure still sleeping on the bed, he proceeded to get their glass and pour it all over them "Rose get up, we have a Class 3 emergency!" Dima yelled "Geez, ever heard of saying please?" yelled Rosetta Machlivin Delta squad's Medic from across the room "Hey if we get caught not getting ready right now Dr. Shortfuse will catch us" voiced Raf Abascus, Delta squad's Technician and XO "Well…. Better not let him catch us then" replied Sten Abascus Delta squad's team leader, everyone began to put on their fatigues, and then their armor, consisting of a Kevlar vest with ceramic inserts, pauldrons, practically their armor covered most of their body while allowing them to still be fast and reactive.

They made their way out to the stair well, helmets in hand as they went to the armory of the North Wing, it was orderly as trainees and instructors were getting their weapons , the team went to a nearby weapons rack. McGraw had pulled out his M240 B with a Holographic sight and a bag where the ammo belt originates from while Dima had gotten his SCAR-H with an ACOG scope attached, not soon after he got his SMAW rocket launcher and a bag with enough explosives to level a small building, Kojo got his M107 .50 cal sniper rifle, Rosetta got her SCAR-H with a Reflex sight and a foregrip attached on the bottom, Raf got his SCAR-H with an ACOG sight and a laser pointer attached while Sten got his SCAR-H with a Holographic sight and an under barrel 40mm Grenade Launcher.

"5th Platoon, meet up with your partner platoon on the West side, 4th Platoon, you and your partner platoon will meet up on the helipads, 3rd Platoon, South Wing, 2nd Platoon, you and your partner platoon will meet up in the Northern Motor Pool, move out!" yelled the commander.

**Northern Motor Pool**

**12 km from the Urban Combat Simulation Area**

**0450 hours**

The entire platoon had met up with their partner platoon, Lima Platoon, they have served in the late scenes of the War on Terrorism in Afghanistan and also engaged the rebels in Russia at one point, they had experience, but fighting terrorists, Sten and Raf were sure they could fight them.

"Section Commander Garcia? What are your orders?" Sten asked the much larger man in terms of height and size "I'm the one in charge of the defence of the south, now gather your guys around, the planning stage is about to start" the section commander pushed his glasses upwards "Alright, to those who don't know, I am Marcus Garcia, Lieutenant Colonel Marcus Garcia, section commander for 2nd Platoon, I'm the camp's math teacher, if you dare think of me weak due to the size of my body and my background, I will not hesitate to challenge you to a fight in the middle of a firefight, is that clear?" a chorus of acknowledgement was heard from the group of veterans and trainees.

"Here's the plan, we were allowed to use anything in this specific motor pool, so we have a GAZ-39371 better known as 'The Vodnik', this thing has a 14.5 mm KPVT heavy machine gun and as you know, not a lot of things can survive a round that large except anything short of heavy duty armor plating, so here's the plan" he pulled out a map and a marker and put it on the floor "The Vodnik goes on the main street, we'll let it draw attention to those terrorists, then here, the teams will be up in buildings, support gunners will stay on the 2nd floors of the buildings, marksmen on the highest part of the buildings your team will take, anyone holding an assault rifle will stay on ground level, I'm gonna need mines on the roads, claymores, AT mines, anything that can explode when something gets too close" Dima began to smile like a maniac upon hearing the word 'explosives' "We also have trucks for transports, we'll make a barricade behind the vodnik out of the transports and rig them to blow in case, got it? Move Out!" everyone began to rush to the transports and the Vodnik, the garage door opened and they began to make their way towards the Urban Combat Simulation Area.

**Urban Combat Simulation Area**

**12 km from the Northern Motor Pool**

**0520 hours**

People were getting into positions as the explosive experts of the other teams were on the road planting their gifts of joy, as soon as everything was in place, they now waited for the enemy.

"Contact popped up on radar, Lancer 1-3 do you have a visual over" he waited for a response "Lancer Lead, eyes on a naked man running through the fields, was this a mistake or something sir, because I myself would like to go back to sleep over" she replied, the radio chatter was going on, Raf got curios "Let's see, naked man, in the middle of a field, alone maybe? Might as well go check" he said to himself as he began to climb to the roof to meet with their sniper.

"Kojo, can I borrow your rifle for a bit?" Kojo complied by handing over his rifle, as Raf took a look, he decided to zoom in even closer, it began to look like "It's a Titan, looks like a small one, Raf began to unfold the bipod and began to crouch behind the ledge, as Kojo began to protest, gun shots were heard, specifically from the Vodnik's 14.5 mm KPVT heavy machine gun.

Both of them ran to the other side to see what Raf feared to be possible "But how….." was all he could say, he was scared but he didn't buckle, he immediately placed the sniper rifle on the ledge and carefully aimed at where he supposed the spinal bone of the neck would be, he pulled the trigger carefully as he sent a 12.7mm round through the neck, unfortunately it didn't hit the right spot.

"Aim for the head you moron" yelled Kojo from the back, using Raf's assault rifle firing at the head, as the other teams began to start firing, Raf had to exclude all sounds from his mind, he waited for the opportunity, as the titan crushed a house to get to the treats inside, it showed its prime spot, Raf didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, sending the beast down it began to smoke at an alarming rate…. for those who didn't know what it is anyway.

Raf gave the rifle back to its proper owner as he picked up his assault rifle, he went down to see how large the titan was, since he was on the 4th floor of an office building, he wasn't sure of this one. On the way down he met up with Sten as other people in the buildings nearby began to go out to examine what it is.

"Did you see that?" Raf asked on the way down "Yeah, this isn't good" as Sten opened the door, he saw the others there measuring the beast.

"9.48 meters by 2.24 meters, what the hell is this thing" one of the veterans said, the Section Commander walked up to the two, knowing of Operation Columbus "By any chance do you know what this is?" said the commander as he stepped in front of the two boys.

"Well sir, where they come from, the locals call them titans, extremely hard skin, like steel, penetrable by 7.62mm rounds and a sword made of a special alloy so far, extreme regenerative abilities due to that only our world's largest field artillery munitions can kill it in one hit, probably anyway, also weakspot is the spinal bone in the neck, so tell them to aim for the neck." They responded, but all of a sudden another titan broke through the side of a building catching everyone by surprise.

"Aim for the neck! Aim for the neck!" the three shouted, most people didn't hear them, but some people began to shoot the neck, mainly two squads from 2nd Platoon began to shoot the neck, they were hitting the neck, but no one was hitting the right spot, until a rocket came out from the second floor window and killing it instantly. Eventually everyone was informed of their enemy's weakspot, but not the reason on how and why they knew.

**UN Council Safehouse**

**Somewhere in New York**

**2220 hours**

The director had walked through the doors, it looked more of a command bunker than it did of a safehouse, normally in situations like this, they would have a connection to the government directly, but today they also had connections to the Pentagon, the Kremlin, and the other countries being attacked, he decided to sit in the chair reserved from him, as he sat down everyone present, physically or not looked at him "Alexander, I heard that you sent your little guinea pigs through a magical portal of that mad doctor over there, what happened?" yelled a council member from the other side.

This comment from the council member had earned many glared, but the Director's glare stood out the most "I will have you know that they are not test subjects and that Dr. Hinoda is not a mad scientist of some sort mister _council member._" only a few people including the Director knows that this specific council member wanted to claim these lands with his "allies", many are still against this act until now.

"Mr. Ashter we will not tolerate such a behaviour at a moment like this, and please keep your feet off the table" said the Secretary General, everyone had settled in and the meeting began.

Dr. Hinoda stood up and walked to a large monitor and plugged in the memory card of Raf's Helmet camera and a CCTV's video footage of their first encounter of a titan "As you can all see on screen, this is what the locals on the other side of the portal call a 'titan', they vary from 3-15 meters, reports from the files 'recovered' from the team say that there have been reports of one towering at a staggering 60 meters which was skinless mind you, and one at 15 meters but covered completely in impenetrable armor, well impenetrable by their weapons, but that's for a different time" he switches to the CCTV's video feed "Here you see soldiers firing away at a Class 3 titan, we ranked them by height 3-4 meters being Class 1 and 15 meters and above as Class 7 titans, we discovered that they're skin is hard like steel but not bulletproof, resistant to pistol fire, most pistols anyway, while a 5.56mm round is large enough to go through, 7.62mm rounds are recommended, so our Russian friends have an advantage given their standard weapons" this comment earned a nod from a Russian General.

"Now their practically invincible, blowing of their head is not a viable solution" the video of the soldier with a rocket launcher blowing that titan's head off was shown earning gasps and murmurs "Though there is a weak spot, their necks, we believe that they're spinal bones up there are their endgame spots, so in other words, have your troops shoot their necks it will work"

"I don't believe you, it could be just a coincidence" said an American General from the Pentagon

Dr, Hinoda played the footage of Raf shooting a titan with his SCAR-H hitting its neck until it fell to the ground, dead "Here we see Delta 2 firing at a Class 2 or 3 hitting it at its neck, it works, you may not believe me, but if your tanks are knocked out and your left with infantry only, they're going to die if you don't have a general order to shoot the neck" the general's expression changed and seemed to believe the doctor

"Now for vehicles, we propose using HE rounds as APDSFS **A/N: APDSFS (Armor Piercing Discarding Sabot Fin Stabilized, Just in case you didn't know)** rounds and HEATFS **A/N: (High Explosive Ant**i-**Tank Fin Stabilized, Just in case you didn't know also)** rounds will pass through due to the force it delivers, though HEAT rounds are fooled by spaced armor, it is a possibility that HEAT rounds may work" said the Director walking up to the monitor.

In moments Generals and world leaders began to re-organize their troops and give new orders, it all seemed peaceful until squads of National Guardsmen came in "Sirs, this sector is about to fall, we must evacuate you all to the inner part of the city now" said the commanding officer, everyone was ushered out.

All the council members and generals were escorted by two guardsmen each due to how many of them went inside, the two Spartans were in the lead ahead of the guardsmen as well, as they made it to the ground floor exit MRAPs were outside, ready to fetch them, as the Director walked outside, he saw Stryker APCs and M1A2 Abrams tanks scattered throughout what used to be a parking lot, he noticed a shadow grow in front of him, he turned around and pulled out his M9 Berretta to meet three 7 meter titans, he ran to the nearest MRAP as guardsmen and marines began to open fire, one of the titans kicked a Stryker on its way and flipped it on its side rendering it useless, one of the tanks fired but only to have its shell pass through completely, it enraged the titan and got up close to the Abrams, it mustered all its strength to flip the 60 ton war machine on its top, they were saved when a squadron of F-18s came to the rescue and turned the titans into a clouds of red mist, the two Spartans and the Superintendent rushed the Director into an MRAP, he decided to be the last one in and urged the three to go in first, then out of nowhere another titan came out of a building, a 5 meter class.

"We got a Class 2 retard coming in hot, get a tank on that thing" yelled one of the marines, the nearest tanks swivelled its turret around and elevated its gun to meet the center mass of the titan, the Director made a dash to the tank and climbed the tank itself, as he got up he had begun to pound on the commander's hatch yelling "AIM FOR THE NECK!" the main gun of the tank was raised even higher, knowing what would happen next the Director jumped off and ducked by the side of the tank, he felt the shockwave as the tank delivered 120mm of pure destruction towards its target, the Director looked up and saw the head severed from the body, the steaming mass of flesh fell to the ground no longer moving.

The commander's hatch opened and the commander popped out "Sir. How'd you know it would work?" asked the commander "It just does, who is your commanding officer?" the Director asked "Your looking at him, 212th Armored division" the commander said cockishly "Have your tanks aim for the neck and have them load HE shells, if they don't have any, load HEAT, spread the word to the others" the Director said as he made his way towards the MRAP.

**Urban Combat Simulation Area**

**12 km from the Northern Motor Pool**

**0720 hours**

The combined force of trainees and veterans were hiding in buildings, luring now what is they're 13th, 14th and 15th kills, the three titans were making their way towards the Vodnik in the middle at a sluggish rate "Just a bit closer" Dima clutched his SMAW even tighter waiting for the signal, a red light began flashing on his HUD, as the flashing became faster it eventually blinked green, he popped out of his cover on the roof and fired at the neck of the lead titan, the ones behind the lead titan tried to get an easy kill as Dima reloaded but 2 more rockets came out, one from a water tower and another from a window.

"At this rate we're gonna run out of munitions by 9am" cursed the Section Commander, he began to check on the other squads, as he made it across to the next house he noticed one of the titans moving, he aimed his rifle and shot it at the neck "I thought you said they were dead" he said over the radio, a sorry from one of the trainees came over, he began to make his way until the PA system began to play a beeping sound which indicated the "All Clear" signal.

Everyone began to move towards the trucks they came in, the only injuries they had were mostly shrapnel wounds from the titans' devastating smashes, though 3 people had some limbs dislocated and 1 person lost a part of his index finger on his non-dominant hand.

On the way back to base everyone was calm or relaxed, the base has been cleared and were practically awaiting orders.

**Camp Thermopylae**

**Medical Building, West Wing, 2****nd**** Floor**

**0750 hours**

While the more experienced troops had gotten the best of it all they also got the worst, the Medical building only has 3 floors but casualties were being counted on the 1st floor while the 3rd and 2nd were for treating the wounded. Sten managed to get a large splinter impaled in his right arm in the space between his pauldron and his Kevlar arm padding on his right arm, Raf had a bruise on his right leg when he saved the life of one of the veterans from a falling concrete pillar while Dima had the worst when he tried to fire his SMAW from the hip when a titan had knocked him over resulting to him having a burn mark spanning from his right breast all the way to his entire right arm, he protested and said it was fine but doctors had to sedate him just to keep him still, McGraw, Rose and Kojo had managed to not get injured unless fatigue was counted as one.

Sten sat on a bench where he clutched his injured arm, luckily it only hit the flesh, so he was still fit for duty, Raf sat across the room applying an ice bag on his right leg, while the three who were unharmed were fast asleep on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Finally we can rest" Sten stretched but still careful not to tear the stiches on his arm, Raf was still tending to his bruise, as minutes turned to hours, Sten had managed to catch some shut eye until the PA system came online

"Attention all Spartan units, the attack of these unknowns have spread to the surrounding cities, the Director is currently talking to the Greek government, remain on stand-by until we are authorized to intervene or to stand down, that is all" Sten stood up and woke up the three while he went over to his cousin to complete what was left of the team.

They decided that it was a good idea to head for the local mess hall of the Medical building and stock up on some needed calories for energy, they then began to talk amongst themselves on how they were but were still on stand-by.

The section Commander came in gathering all the Squad leaders and the Platoon leaders and of course Sten was pulled out with the rest of the Squad leaders under the 2nd Platoon for further discussion.

"Anton, last time I saw you was two weeks ago in the monthly meeting, how ya been big guy" Hans was a rather large person for a German in fact he was the largest of all the trainees in terms of height "I'm doing fine, a little dinged up but those large fucks aren't gonna stop the pain train" Anton and Sten laughed at his statement, another Platoon Commander walked in, this guy had removed most of his armor due to his small frame for a guy, he kept only the Kevlar vest, pauldrons and the shin guards on and removed the helmet for exchange of a beret, his glasses were modified to be his HUD much like Sten's glasses when he uses them "You two looked fucked up, so how's it been?" Ethan was by far the thinnest Canadian anyone has seen, he is also one of the thinnest in the entire camp, but that never meant he was weak, not by a long shot. The three have been friends for 2 years when the Companies were re-organized and finalized. Practically, in a Platoon the people around you will be your family and your designated Company is your community.

"Alright, we just got authorization from the Director, the Greek government and the rest of the UN, we've been given orders to liberate the other cities while the Greek military reorganizes for an effective counter attack, now Alpha Company, you guys will be handling Athens, 2nd Platoon will handle the city center, 3rd Platoon to the South, 4th Platoon on the East and 5th Platoon to the West, the 352nd Cloud Jumpers will handle the north, now the reason you three are here is because you've been selected for a special mission, you all work very effectively and fast, your mission is to retrieve a Class 2 package in a black case that were being transported by a convoy before it went dark, now we don't know the contents of the package but nonetheless you have to retrieve it, there will be a chopper there to safely extract you all out of there. Now get to your designated plane and get the package" he said as he led the group of 3 out and to the airfield.

**Tarmac B, Camp Thermopylae Air Field**

**On-Board H944KS "Helljumper"**

**0810 Hours**

"C'mon get in here lets go go go" an airman said rushing a platoon of trainees on board, the trio settled in and awaited to lift off, they were all silent as this would be their first experience in combat and exposure to the public as Spartans, not teenagers. The trainees were placed to guard civilian areas while the actual graduates handled hunting down the titans, but for the trio of friends, they were about to be thrown into hell once more.

It took at least 15 minutes to get to the drop site, it was a clear day, so they wouldn't have a problem looking for their landing sites, some people were mumbling prayers with groups or by themselves as they awaited for their signal to jump. A few moments later and the rear door opened with a hiss, the airman yelled and told them to put on their respirators and to do final gear checks, the light near the door was red, then it started blinking rapidly then switched to green "Go go go! Green light! Green light!" he yelled as the entire platoon began to jump out, the trio remained and counted to 30, after that they too jumped and began their mission.

They had to steer clear of the buildings as they made it as close as possible to the landing site, they pulled the chords on their parachutes and steered through the buildings eventually landing on the ground.

**Athens, Greece **

**Designated Landing Point**

**0830 Hours**

"Stay down" Ethan relayed to the other two as a 12 meter class walked a few hundred meters away, he signalled for them to move up to the next largest piece of cover, they have been doing this ever since they met up in their designated rendezvous point after landing, the convoy was now only a few blocks away, Sten had his VISR on the whole time due to paranoia while Hans had his M240 Bravo at the ready, their progress was slow but sure which was hard on them because they were used to being fast but none of them expected a visitor from another dimension to pay them a visit.

As they made it to the convoy, there were 3 4 meter titans nearby, feasting on a corpse Sten looked away as he saw one of them still alive, that was until she pulled out a grenade and detonated it, the trio went into a defensive position as they knew it could have attracted more of them, and correct they were as 14 meter rounded the corner "Change of plans" Hans began to fire at the incoming 14 meter titan, Sten fired at the one who literally ate a frag grenade and killed it, Ethan jumped over the dead body and fired his weapons at the other one. The 14 meter class fell with a loud thud as Hans made his way back to the group "I thought there were three?" Ethan questioned, before anyone could answer the third one came out of hiding and grabbed Sten, Hans nor Ethan refused to fire as they feared for friendly fire, Sten panicked as he was brought closer to its mouth.

"Guys help me!" Sten yelled, Hans decided to attract the beast as he fired a burst of 5 rounds into it, with still no change Sten pulled out a frag grenade, but didn't intend on killing himself, but throwing it into the titan's mouth, a few seconds later it detonated, resulting in the titan releasing him, not dead yet he pulled out his Desert Eagle and shot the titan in the neck 4 times until it fell dead.

"You alright?" both questioned, the answer was returned in a form of a fist and a foot

"I could have died" Sten said with his hand fully retracted, deep inside he felt a sense of betrayal, but he knew that they were all nervous, so he decided to apologize and continue on with the mission.

They looked through the convoy remains as the time passed, they looked through every vehicle and didn't find it, even searching all the bodies on the ground. "This is hopeless, it's not here, I think this is the wrong convoy" Ethan said as he slung his rifle back, he sat down on a black case and removed his glasses to wipe the sweat off his face until he realized what he was sitting on.

"Sten, Hans, come here quick" the two ran towards him and asked "Yeah, what did you find" they both stopped as they remembered their mission objective's description.

"You think this is it?" Sten said, flipping his face plate up, he really knew there was one way to determine that, he opened it and saw the tag on it and it was indeed ranked as a "Class 2 Package"

Ethan pulled out an IR flare and popped it while Hans began to sweep the area Sten contacted their evac "This is Recovery Team Juliet to Hotshot 4-6, we have the package and are awaiting for pick up, respond over" he repeated the same message until they responded, with a stroke of luck they responded back "Hotshot 4-6 to Recovery Team Juliet, we're five klicks out and are closing in fast, get that package ready for exfil" Sten and Hans now rushed towards their objective and hoisted it up while Ethan threw the flare onto a clear area. The chopper came close, it all seemed perfect until a 13 meter class came out and tried to hit Hotshot 4-6, they were about to fire when a sound of a cannon came from nowhere followed by an explosion to the titans neck, they looked back and saw a Greek army detachment with a tank, they boarded the chopper to keep confrontation with them to a minimum. Once inside, Sten and Hans took off their helmets while Ethan took off his beret, it was safe for now and the relief grew larger as they gained altitude.

**Camp Thermopylae**

**Medical Building, East Wing, 3****rd**** Floor**

**0925 Hours**

They all sat there banged up and shocked at the events that happened, the morbid display of gore and destruction littered the city, giving all three of them blank stares into infinity, they wanted to sleep, but their memories of the city kept them awake, especially the one where they could have lost a part of the company, no, they could have lost a friend in that moment. No one smiled there for being alive, but this was how conflicts are, but this is unconventional.

The Section Commander came looking for them, seeing how they looked he decided to make it short "Hey guys, you did it, congratulations are all in arrangements, when this is all resolved you will all have the day off"

"A day off? I'm sorry sir but this is some major bullshit, we went through hell and-"Hans was cut off when the Section Commander gave a look of accusing him of insubordination

"Let me finish" he looked at the three, "You only have a day off because we're all shipping out, if you're asking where, we're going to take the fight to the enemy" he said as he clasped his hands together. "_This action was indeed approved by the international community as the attack of these 'Titans' ravaged the world, Operation Deliverance has been given a green light and will commence a month from now_" Sten shut off the TV upon hearing this and thought to himself "_This is war, a war on a different scale_"

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, this was meant to be released earlier, but school got in the way, but it's now my summer break so expect updates to come out more often, 5****th**** chapter is in the makings as we speak, so prepare yourselves for the awaited meeting of two worlds. Please leave comment and follow the story and feel free to ask me questions as well regarding anything about the story, this is OperatorAlpha signing off, Have a nice day**


	5. Chapter 5: The Strangers

**A/N: Here is the 5****th**** instalment of the story, enjoy**

**Chapter 5: The Strangers from another World**

**Camp Thermopylae Air Field**

**On-Board K038SA "Atlas 3-3"**

**0300 Hours**

**1 Month before Operation: Deliverance**

Most of the trainees had their graduation accelerated due to Operation: Deliverance but this was for public appeal, while yes most would find this controversial, what they have done to keep a country from having their government decapitated had kept it subsided, but as a failsafe all their records from around the world have been faked to not arouse suspicions any longer, these were the wordsd the director said as he returned to the base. ¾ of the staff are being transported to the rally point somewhere in a desert.

2nd Platoon was being loaded into a C-17 Globemaster III, it was changed to be able to hold all 36 Spartans of 2nd Platoon and their respective vehicles. Them being loaded in was quick, but the vehicles took a while because before all vehicles enter the airfield they have to go through the checkpoint set up by the Spartan Shadows to ensure that the project hasn't been compromised, Operation: Deliverance is safe in terms of equipment and to make sure that no one will ruin it as this will be the largest military operation in the world.

Dimitri placed his equipment bellow his feet "What's taking them so long"

Raf looked up from the book he was reading "The SS is manning the checkpoints, not the instructors"

Hans stood up and impersonated Hitler upon hearing "SS" and yelled "Sieg Heil!" earning a laugh from everyone

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves until it was drowned by the sound of engines from a truck, the vehicles entered in reverse and came to a stop as the 3 MTVRs came to a stop and hoped out the 3 missing squad members, they all took their stuff and sat on their respective seats.

Sten had sat down and pulled out a music player and earphones "Yeah, Shadows are holding up the line, so much for on time arrivals" the ramp of the massive plane closed and began its take off procedure. The cargo master was checking if everyone and everything was strapped in and ready for take-off, he gave a signal to the pilots to begin their journey

"Atlas 3-3 to Tower, we are loaded and ready for departure over"

"Tower to Atlas 3-3, how many souls aboard?"

"39 including crew and 3 transports"

"Tower to Atlas 3-3, you are clear for take-off, proceed to Runway 3 for departure over"

The Globemaster took off, everyone on-board were either talking, reading or sleeping, but eventually everyone would take the last choice.

**Operation: Deliverance Rally Point**

**On-Board K038SA "Atlas 3-3"**

**2100 Hours**

"Everyone wake up!" yelled the cargo master "We're on our final approach to the rally point, the director has told us to make sure you guys our out as soon as we touch down to avoid any unnecessary happenings, so as soon as we touchdown, everyone on the transports"

As he went back upstairs everyone was awake and strapping on their helmets and whatever pieces of armor they removed while sleeping, straps were tightened and ICMs hummed to life, some people were still asleep, but that was interrupted when the cargo master came back down and woke them up.

As soon as the plane touched ground, everyone immediately picked up their equipment and hopped onto the MTVRs

"Tower to Flight K038SA, you are being diverted to Hangar 14 at the end of Runway 6, base personnel will be there to guide you through"

"Flight K038SA to Tower, we have strict orders to utilize Hangar 5 over"

"Flight K038SA, do you have a Geiger meter"

"Mine's in the shop Tower"

"Confirmed, base personnel redirected to Hangar 5"

When the plane reached the hangar the ramp went down and the transports moved, but were suddenly stopped by the Russian Military Police for inspection, after that, they were escorted to the barracks strictly for the use of those under the Spartan Program. Everyone disembarked from the transports and started going to their assigned bunks, meanwhile McGraw, Sarah, Julius and Palmer began to bring out a rolled map, a small table, some lights and a box full of other stuff. Julius rolled out the map on the table and pinned it on to the table which Sarah set up while McGraw and Palmer began to put the lights in position inside the barracks.

Julius placed a tack with a green paper on top of the Russian Federation on the map "So we know that the Russians are going with us, who else" he looked around "Anyone else know which other countries are involved?"

McGraw placed a tack with yellow paper on top of the U.S. "So, how much you guys wanna bet they're gonna be here?" looking around, he saw the other 3 laughing with him "Any other contestants?"

Sarah placed a tack with yellow paper over the U.K. Germany and France "Britain might pitch in but France and Germany might just help us with some men and equipment"

Julius picked up a yellow tack and pinned it on top of Israel "The IDF might pitch in some troops but mostly equipment from what I hear"

Palmer placed a tack with yellow paper over Saudi Arabia and South Korea "Now get this, these guys might join the fight" she looked at their responses which indicated they were interested

Another man stepped in the barracks and looked around to see everyone busy until one of the guys yelled "Section Commander on site!" upon hearing this, everyone rushed out to make 2 lines that reached the last bunk bed of the structure while saluting, he began to walk around and inspect what they've done, it looked like they were preparing for an ambush.

The Section Commander stopped and spoke "You guys look like you're going to get jumped. I admire that you're taking my lessons on readiness seriously but remember that you are all going to be here for a month, bug in and make yourselves comfortable, but not too comfortable" he began to walk towards the exit "If anyone needs me I'll be in the control tower, dismissed"

Soon everyone began to resume what they were doing.

Sten was assigned with Dima, which he didn't mind much, his partner had already claimed the top bunk, and again he didn't mind if it meant he wasn't going to fall further if he rolled off the bed, he began to read his book until he remembered a small detail from Dima

"Hey Dima, isn't your brother part of the Russian MP?"

Dima looked bellow him and responded "Yes but he isn't here"

"Huh, alright" he began to read his book again "Where do you think we are, your opinion"

"Well considering how my fellow countrymen and women are here first, there's a tundra beyond the perimeter wall, equipment with the Russian military seal are coming in quite damp or wet-ish, I'd say were in Mongolia"

After a few moments everyone began to go to sleep as more transports began to land on the runways

**Operation: Deliverance Rally Point**

**Training Grounds**

**0800 Hours**

The night was very eventful as planes from other countries made sleeping near impossible, but still possible just really hard. The training grounds were vast as it was reserved to make sure it could accommodate anything larger than 3 Armored Batallions at the same time.

The Spartans along with other soldiers were training on Anti-Titan procedures, squad leaders were barking orders as training rounds were flying through the air, another company of Spartans were training in Anti-Personnel procedures should shit hit the fan while in the middle of negotiations, but 2nd Company was continuing their training with heavy machineries, mainly tanks and SPGs since they were supposed to be the most versitile soldiers.

Delta squad was given an M2A2 Abrams to operate for the practice. Sten was on the commander's MG looking at the vast tundra, he was scanning for targets along with Raf on the MG adjacent to his, he was about to look the other way until his ICM pinnged a target, a titan training dummy, 12 meters was his guess.

Sten pressed the button on his headset "We have a 12 meter class, target is 527 meters from current position and closing, engaging now" Sten pulled the handle of the M2 Browning to load the first round of the belt

"Dima, load training round now" Kojo said adjusting his aim as Sten fired away

"Training round loaded, ready to fire"

"Fire one!"

"Firing!"

The training round left the barrel and made its way towards the target, the shell hit the target, hitting the edge of the neck, in reality it would have been an HE shell which would have detonated on impact so it was counted

"Uh, kill confirmed, great shot" Sten said as he stopped firing, he began to look for more targets until he saw two targets, followed by a TOW missile and a training round, a few moments later he saw two APCs, one of the, was a T90-A and the other one was a M109 SPG, they waved at each other and went their seperate ways

Essensialy, there were three teams of 2, one was an MBT (Main Battle Tank) and the other an SPG (Self Proppeled Gun), now they know that one team has already found each other, now they had to find theirs.

A drone flew above head to oversee the training "I wish we could bring those simulators so we don't have to put them in real tanks" said the Director, earning a look from the Section Commander

"Sir, we have been focusing on operating heavy machineries for the majority of the year, I am confident thay my students can operate these machines properly" said the Section Commamder with confidence

"Oh, then explain to me why teams 1 and 2 have yet to meet up?" the Director challenged, Section Commander Garcia looked at the screen, hoping that they would prove him right

It has been 30 minutes since they ran into team 3, they only knew they were in team 2 when they noticed the giant "2" placed on both sides of the turret, so all they had to do was look for someone with a "2" on their turret right?

"6 targets later and still no sign of the other guys" Raf said feeling lazier than usual, it had been an hour in and yet they haven't seen anyone else until a training dummy popped up too close to the to use the main gun

"Danger close! Danger close!" Sten yelled as he and Raf began to fire their M2 Browning, they were essensially trying to disable its legs or feet, but as they were gaining distance, a training round went through its neck and landed some 5 meters away from them. As the smoke cleared Sten could see the outline of an SPG "_Is this ours?_" he thought to himself, but when the smoke cleared he could make a clear picrure, a Panzerhaublitz 2000.

The hatch flipped opened and out came a man and his subordinate "Ha! We found our pair, which squad are you?" he asked

Sten blinked twice before seeing the SPG with a large "2" on the side and the man asking a question "Hans? Is that you?" he asked

The man which was now identified as Hans laughed and then went back to being serious "So, Delta squad huh. Well let's pop a flare for celebration"

"R-right, of course"Sten dived back down the hatch and fished out a flare and its launcher, he oppened the breach of the launcher andnpopped the flare in, he raised it above his head and oulled the trigger, a green flare came out, it was followed by 2 more green flares, they were bright enough to the point where they didn't need IR for spotting the flare.

As soon as they all saw their flares,the radio came to life "Radio silence has been broken" a brief and relaxing statement, now all of 2nd Platoon can now know their positions.

"Everybody report, Team 2, squads Delta and Bravo reporting"

"Team 3, squads Alpha amd Charlie reporting"

"Teams 1, squads Echo and Foxtrot reporting"

Rose immediately got their positions on her tablet "Positions of teams 1-3 located, team 1 is 26 clicks from our current position, team 3 is 53 clicks from us, finding rally point now"

As soon as all 3 teams got there, the excersise was finished, the now tracked convoy made its way back to base for the evaluation

**Operation: Deliverance Rally Point**

**Vehicle Depot**

**1200 Hours**

As everyone came out of their tanks, they were met withnthe ussual scene, the Section Commander comming to see them and evaluate their excersise, but what was new was that the Director himself was their. Almost immediately all 36 trainees snapped to a formation of 6x6 and snapped to a salute.

"At ease lads" said the Director as he past by them, eyes following him "So how was your first day operating the real deal?"

McGraw stepped out of line to speak "As the tank pilot of Delta squad, M2A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank, it was challenging and nervously fun sir." he stepped back in line

Next to step out of line was Hans "As crew commander of Bravo squad, Panzerhaublitz 2000 Self Propeled Gun, it was a new experience sir" he said as his voice got less enthusiastic at the last part.

"Will Technical Sargent Günsce and Technical Leiutenant Abascus come forward" the Director said as he reached for an HE shell from one of the nearby ammo racks

As the two stepped up and stopped a few feet from the Director, he immiediately threw the HE shell at the two, Hans grabbed the explosive tip of the shell while Sten grabbed the proppelant casing of the shell

The two struggled to keep their balance as it was very unsuspected that everyone in the hangar either dived for cover or had a weapon pointed at the Director

"Do you know the lesson learned here today?" the two shook their heads no "Well its safety, I saw what happened there Günsce, that shell at that velocity would have killed the Abascus cousins in an instant, and as for you, next time, get your bearings or all of you will never be able to touch an armored vehicle ever again, but still an excellent preformance if I do say so myself" the Director said as he lifted the HE shell off of the two and placing it back on its proper rack

"You're all dismissed, take a break, you've earned it" the Director said as he got out of the hangar

Everyone was still in shock as even the Section Commander was still staring at what just happened until he snapped out of it and walked up to the 36 students

"Erm, alright, you heard him, next time make sure you are extra careful, this was s live fire practice remember, if this was the real thing we would have some real complications" he emphasized on the word real.

After all that, they were dismissed for lunch and maybe some time off if they were lucky that is

**Operation: Deliverance Rally Point**

**Mess Hall B**

**1210 Hours**

All the members of 2nd Platoon were all seated in a large table talking amd eating with each other, while in most cases it was prefferable thay squadmates were to be with each other in the name of team building, most of them just sat with their personal friends as everyone was quite close with their squads.

"You know, if its one thing the world has in common, it's military rations, all taste like shit, tasteless or normal" Ethan poked his food again before he stuffed it in his mouth.

"Well at least their servings are nutritous, it's what's important about it right" Raf said as he got a spoonful it

"Well best tactic to eating this is drinking water with it" Hans said as he did exactly that.

"Well at least during dinner they actually serve us real food, I mean that's something to look forward to right?" Sten said trying to eat his, he was unfortunate like Ethan to get the one that tasted like nothing.

"So what's the next practice?" Raf said before he drank his water.

"Well, simulation battles all the way till dinner time" Ethan said holding a paper with the schedule on it.

"Versus battles?"

"Yup"

"Walled city battles?"

"Foot-mobile, Armored warfare and versus all out"

"Great" all 4 of the said sarcastically. As if the last one where they had to pilot an actual tank, now they had to do it again and given the versus battles, theres going to be a lot of paint.

**Operation: Deliverance Rally Point**

**Designated Barracks of 2nd Platoon, Shower Room**

**1830 Hours**

Figures covered in various colors walked into the shower rooms, now everybody was thankful for the face plated on their helmets, it would be easy to wash the helmet and rifle, but for the 13 other pieces of armor was a different story, luckily they had a facility for this kind of thing, question is will it come off but it also explained why they brought multiple sets of armor as well.

"Well now we're a hippy army" said one of the platoon members as she removed the kevlar vest which could be mistaken as abstract art.

Everyone either smelled of paint, sweat or both which is why going to take a shower was a problem. This also was a hilarious moment as you could tell which person was which. Marksmen were coated woth paint mostly in the back, sides and helmets, Support Gunners or 'Heavies' as nicknamed were covered in paint mostly in front or the frontal parts of their helmets, Medics and Squad Leaders and Explosive Experts were covered all around while Riflemen were moderately covered, unless they were unlucky to run into a 'paint' bomb.

While in the showers itself, Sten had a fairly easy time since he decided to strap his armor down as tight as possible, while it was a vary uncomforting 6 hours and 20 minutes, it did help in keeping the paint from the simulation rounds and bombs from getting to his fatigues and onto his skin, he wasn't that concerned until he heard one of them scream.

"Guys, its not comming off!" one of them said as he began to scrub the spot harder, everyone began to gove their advice but didn't help until one of the Spartan Veterans came in with a fore hose and sprayed down the trainee with it, surprisingly it did work as the paint blob was gone but there was a red mark on the spot he was washed on.

"All right, those who have problems removing paint stains on their skin step up" the veteran said as he turned the hose on the next person.

**Operation: Deliverance Rally Point**

**Mess Hall A**

**1930 Hours**

After an hour of trying to scrub off paint and being hit by a fire hose, most of the people were now having dinner, some with their normal skin color, others with red spots.

Sten did have a red mark on him since he miscalculated the fact that paint is liquid and got cocky thinkingnhe wouldn't need a blast from the hose, among his best friends only Ethan was missing for some odd reason, thay was until he entered with his tray, most of him red.

"Jeez man, told you requesitioning the full set of armor was a good idea" Raf said looking at Ethan as if he was an alien.

"You know how heavy it is to me, and besides the helmet was the only thing that I needed" Ethan said as he sat down with the others.

"Well one of these days, your going to get clipped in the head and wake up in a hospital telling yourself _Shit, I should have worn a helmet_" Sten said as a matter of fact.

"C'mon, enough talking, were all here, let's eat" Hans dug into his Hamburger.

"It's North America day for the mess hall I see, I got a burrito, Hans has a hamburger, Raf has some poorly made buffalo wings and Ethan has fried chicken, pretty sure most of the things in the menu aren't even from North America" Sten bit a piece of his burrito.

"Do you always have to be specific with your places" Ethan shot back to Sten's statement.

"Yes" he replied back.

For most of the night it was mostly just talking about the simulation batles they had and jokes regarding the reactions of the people from the walled cities when they see a motorized vehicle or a flying machine.

_**(Timeskip)**_

**Operation: Deliverance Rally Point**

**Training Grounds, Command Vehicle**

**1710 Hours (1 week to Launch)**

As all the nations who have commited some of their forces to this international operation have arrived, pracrice could finally be kicked into full gear as U.S. aircraft flew unchallenged, Russian tanks rolled all across the training grounds, British infantry marched throughout the base, German and French units worked with each other, Israeli, South Korean and Saudi Arabian troops and equipment were being transported all around the base, sadly practice had been cut short for the past week as the command staff have been trying to get a letter to the command chain of the walled cities, sadly eachbhad been met with violence with a man yelling at them looking for the Abascus cousins, specificaly Sten.

As lights in the command vehicle begannto flicker, it meant that the diplomacy team was about to come out, as arcs of electricity began to come out from tesla coils, all arcs began to converge on one of two pylons that shot open a portal and the diplomacy team came out.

"How'd it go gentlemen?" the Director asked as the portal closed behind them.

"They finally accepted it, but the meeting will be held in their land, they gave us a paper with instructions on it sir" one of the diplomatic team members said as he gave the map to their superior.

As they walked inside the command vehicle, he rolled out a map of the Walled Cities. He began to compare the paper's indicated coordinates and the map, muttering a few words before he planted his finger down on the spot.

"Here, the city of Mitras, this is the apparent meeting area" the Director said as he began to analyze it.

"It seems that the city is in the middle, they want to hold the meeting in their capital, of course they would" one of the diplomatic members said as he slammed his palm onto his head in his ability of not seeing it.

"The capital huh, we'll have to make one hell of a grand entrance then" the Director began to think how to do that until Superintendent Ahad spoke up.

"We could use our birds and have our guys rappel down" Superintendent Ahad gave his suggestion.

"That could work, but who would we load up on the birds and where will we land, the only large areas to land would be in 4 places and either of them will still resulting in us walking a short distance?" the Director shot back as a matter of fact.

"Sir, if you remember the documents the boys got, they have people as young as 12 training in the military, to make things even for them maybe we should bring 2nd Platoon, top of their batch and their ages range from 15-16, perfect for them since their training course takes 3 years and it might help in the negotiations if they knew our 'soldiers' are the same age as theirs, also we could march from the LZ to the meeting point." he replied back.

"Then it's settled, one week from now we leave for negotiations with the generals present today and 2nd Platoon along with some veterans to be sure." the Director added.

"Do we have to show such power, clearly in our world this many military units would be quite a show, but in their world and given our technology, don't you think that's a little bit 'overkill'?" asked one of the diplomats.

"While yes I completely agree on that, this is a way to show our strength, to tell them we have the equipment to take on these 'Titans' and come out with minimal casualties, this will help without a doubt in negotiations." replied the Director

With the meeting now adjourned, practive may now resume as planned and return to their normal schedules as in one week time, they may either be fighting along side with the people of the walled cities or never to return to their universe.

But for now while practice has been returned to original scheduling it is still quite short as this entire week is now for mental preparations, after all, the mind is what controls the body.

_**(Timeskip)**_

**Operation: Deliverance Rally Point**

**Airfield C, Hangar 19C**

**0800 Hours**

After many meetings and arangements with the people inside the Walled Cities made for this day, the members of 2nd Platoon were now in formarion in front of their Section Commander, they stood ready for their first actual mission as an entire unit. The breifing was being observed by the generals of the 8 nations involved and the UN Secretary General

"Today, you will all make history, not only as the first people to travel into another universe, but as the youngest people to travel into another universe, we all stand here ready for our first mission together not only as an entire unit, but as a family, a different family consisting of 36 of the damn best trained soldiers I've seen, but don't let that get to your mind, your all soldiers only for today." Section Commander Garcia lifted his glasses.

"Now as we have practiced, if we follow what we have done for the past week everything should follow as planned." he pointed on a map "Our landing zone will be here, the two choppers our dear delegates and generals will be landing first, followed by squads Alpha, Charlie, Delta and Foxtrot with the Osprey, once the delegates and generals are down, squads Bravo and Echo will rappel down from the Hind escorts, once down we will form ranks, three lines on each side so we need to do this as fast as possible, the local Military Police unit will be helping in this. If things go south, remember Plan B and hopefully we don't need to use Plan B, remember to listen to me or your Squad Leaders, now move out!"

With a swift about face, all 36 individuals of the unit marched into their respective aircraft as the delegation team boarded theirs. As the rotors of all 5 choppers began to spin up the doors closed and the portal opened as the aircraft flew in and had begun to make history.

As they entered the other universe, the formation was formed, the delegation team's choppers leading with the Osprey behind them and the Hinds flanking both sides.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we have now approached cruising speed, our current ETA is an hour and a few minutes, it's a beutiful morning over Wall Rose today, snacks and drinks will not be served but thank you for choosing USAF Airlines today" the pilot of the Osprey announced through the internak audio system of the aircraft.

It was everybody's first time to ride a tilt-rotor craft and to top it of, their first time to ride it over a foreign land, everybody looked out the windows like tourists, they saw villages, the Trost District (or at least they thought) and even a training camp for soldiers who seemed to be doing hand to hand combat drills, everyone was amazed, but that quickly died down as the given fact of being in a diferent land kicked in.

**Wall Sina, Mitras**

**Selected Landing Zone**

**0910 Hours**

As they approached the landing zone, their presence seems to have disturbed the local populace as they began to crowd them to the point where the local MP had to form a human barrier made of themselves.

Following the plan, the delegation choppers landed first followed closely by the Osprey as the 24 units of 2nd Platoon came outand formed ranks, followed by the squads inside the Hinds rappeling down from said aircraft which soon took off and began to fly around the cities unchallenged. Theu had literaly marched through the city as they made their way to the capital building to begin the meeting, on their way the Military Police units were zipping around on their Manuver gear as theu called it, they were doing a good job despite their reputation as being one of the laziest and most corrupt branch of the military.

As they reached the palace of the king, two squads broke off and positioned themselves in the front of the entrance just outside the building, eventually inside the posh interior of the palace, two more squads broke off and positioned themselves parallel to their Military Police counterparts, their face plates not letting them see their face or facial reactions, lastly the entrance to the King's meeting hall, where the meeting will take place, two more squads broke off and went to their new posts and guarded it, the only people missing from their respective squads where their Squad Leaders as they were the top 6 of the class, consisting of Diego Valdez, Hans von Günsce, Joseph Ming, Sten Abascus, Ethan McGann and Fionna Ironwoods, they were going to be the guards on the inside along side their Section Commander.

As the delegates and 'Honor Guards' entered the hall, it was much larger than expected, the guards took their place behind the delegates as they took up the entire left side of the table, on the other side were also guards, but some of them weren't from the Military Police, in fact they were from all branches of the military, but three figures stood out, first was the girl with white hair from the Garrison, the one Sten and Raf engaged in that base they raided, the other one was abnormaly short for a man from the Scouting Legion, his raven collored eyes could read any expression and he kept a stern look that said 'Don't mess with me', the other one was a woman also from the Scouting Legion, the woman that nearly killed Dr. Glukhovsky, she seemed more friendly, if it wasn't for the intense stare she gave them all as if she wanted to study everyone who was on the left side of the table..

The chain of thought was cut when a servant entered "His highness and his advisors will be with you shortly" he said as he closed the door.

Minutes past by until it was an hour, some of them began to think it was never going to happen, even to the point where the BattleNet was not full of reports but full of small talk and jokes but discretely, even the Section Commander joined in the talks but the delegation team was begining to be impatient, someone even made a joke that they should have been given comms so they could join in the talks.

"They are taking too long zis is an insult" the French General said who was being calmed by his delegate counter part.

"I say we leave and return when this king decides to show up, we have more important maters" said the British delegate.

Fighting soon erupted as the decision to stay or leave was being decided but it all stopped when the doors were opened, the same servant who asked them to wait 'a few' moments came in once more, the Russian General was ready to stand up and berate his highness of they were told to wait again.

"The king and his advisers are now ready to begin the meeting" the aid said.

The room began to fill in with the important heads of the military and some noblemen who had control of the economy

Everyone was hoping that the talk would go smoothly as given the actions of the cousins previously, who knows what would happen "Greetings, I am Chief of Staff Darius Zackley, to who do I owe the pleasure of speaking to?" one of them asked out of the blue.

"I am Secretary General Kristine Waterson of the United Nations, these 12 other members are generals and diplomats, from different countries." she said as she shifted from her chair.

"And what is this United Nations if I may ask" said a man from the other side of the table in his Military Police uniform.

"And who may you be?" said the American General

"Commander Nile Dok of the Military Police." he replied

"Well then commander, the United Nations is an international organization formed to increase political and economical cooperation among the international community, we work on economic and social development programs, improving human rites and reducing global conflict, which has been working for the past 71 years" the Secretary General said.

"You say reduce conflict when soldiers were harmed when your two excuses of soldiers have injured many and destroyed property, explain to us how and why we shouldn't declare war on you." a nobleman said.

Most of the generals sat there dumbfounded at the statement, them declare war on us, we have the resources to occupy this place in a matter of days, bomb their cities to oblivion and maybe just drop a few nuclear war heads here and there, it just sounded so wrong that some of the generals began to laugh like little children until they calmed down.

Now the Director spoke "Before I go any further I am Project Director Alexander Armistead, my soldiers caused, yes destruction and yes injuries but they all woke up a few hours later with a few bruises and the destruction of military property can be rebuilt, no lives were lost." he said as a matter of fact.

"So be it, but we demand that they be executed" Sten gulped, hoping that he be just suspended instead.

"If you have read the report of my subordinate, they posses guns that can produce smoke and shoot repeatidly without having to reload every shot and cylinders thay produce blinding light, they have the technology to bring us to our knees unless you were busy counting you earnings instead of reading the reports for this meeting that is." another figure with blonde hair spoke.

"And you are?" a delegate asked.

"Commander Erwin Smith of the Scouting Legion" he clarified.

"You don't seem of royal blood Secretary General, nor do you look like a soldier, you look more of a woman of politics, was your ruler killed by a reason of sorts, natural causes, death by the enemy perhaps?" Zackley asked

"Uh, no we are voted for our positions, in exception to our generals present of course, but we are all here for formalities since we were assigned to do this, the Unoted Nations only wants peace with those inside the walls, so that's not in the way anymore. In fact we rather would want peace than conflict, maybe we can help and share woth each other, like cultures and many many more." the Secretary General said joyfully for effect.

"We would never associate ourselves with barbarians!" the nobleman who dared to start a war said

"How dare you call us barbarians! May I remind you that this is a place for government officials, not a place for fat merchant swines like you!" the Russian General stood up from his fit of anger, the soldiers in the back smiled a bit.

"General Vladimovich you are letting your old Communist ideals out again, may I remind you that we are here for peace, now sit down." the Secretary General said as she signaled him to sit down.

"Of course, my apologies ma'am, sirs" he said with a hint of anger in his voice as he seated down and gave the nobleman a look that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Given the burst of rage, Chief of Staff Zackley had decided to have the rambling mess taken away as the other noblemen sat in silence, fearing the gaze of the General Vladimovich be pointed at their direction, or be embarassed themselves.

"That is quite the propositions there ma'am, however, can you provide us with anytning useful, like your weapons and technology?" this man really wants to get to the point huh

"We don't feel safe about that yet, but maybe we can provide some weapoms more suited for you should are superiors allow it." said the German General, it was a scary fact if they were able to manufacture modern weapons of war and wage one against them all.

Zackley thought for a second "How about this, I'm sure you have seen the hole in the outermost wall, will you help us with thay problem."

Now they knew the truth of Wall Maria, it would takr a considerable amount of resources and manpower, but that's the point, the world wanted revenge against the Titans that attacked our world, 8 nations were hell bent on getting that revenge and were willing to supply troops, supplies and equipment to the front when they needed it.

"Chief of Staff, we came here seeking revenge from your same number one problem, the Titans, we have even a Treaty regarding this." the Section Commander handed a briefcase to the Secretary General and she them got a paper out of it and handed the briefcase back.

"This is the 'Treaty of Geneva', stating that any Titan seen in any country is to be searched for others and that the nations who have joined the expedition to the other world are to eradicate and exterminate the titan threat, and given that there is another party trying to do so, our superiors have signed a treaty for a military alliance, all we need is the Chief of Staff's signature and King Fritz's signature" she passed the paper closer to them.

Zackly jumped, or the equivalent of a jump for a man of his demeanor while reading the treaty, they get help from them if they are allowed to set up bases of operarion and have collaborarive training exercises and access to small time trade, it was signed with sime conditions, one being their base sizes be determined by them and that their recruits train with theirs, which was the oddest request yet but the hardest one was limiting the use of their motor vehicles and aircraft, or as they called it, _Steel Carriages_ and _Flying Contraptions_ to a limit but instead was changed to them using routes far from cities and towns.

And on that day the Treaty of Mitras was signed.

As the talks and signing was finished, they made it back to their choppers quickly to avoid exposure to the public, they were to make a public apperance in a few days when their first base was set up.

While in the ride back home, the Osprey pilots got a message from the Director "Hey, you, get the attention of the Abascus cousins." said the pilot to the nearest trainee.

"Hey relatives, switch to freqency 2, pilot's got a message for you." he said

The two switched to the frequency and were told to swithc to frequency 12, it was the Director "Sten, Raf, because of your actions a few months back, they are looking for a Captain Abascus, for protection sake you're all being demoted a few ranks down, think of it as a good thing Lieutenant." Sten was a mixed bag of shock and tranquility.

"Uh, guys due to the operatives who are looking for the guy who got the info, we're being demoted for protection sake, all of us, so yeah, that just happened." Sten said from the middle, groans of sadness were heard from everybody, but hey, everyone has their downfall right.

**A/N: Horay, they have made formal contact with the people of the walls, and for those of you wondering, they will be training with the 104th for awhile, who knows what will happen then, also a little tidbit, our world is the version where everybody isn't trying to cause war and mayhem, the perfect world, that's why the Americans and Russians aren't calling each others Commies and Capitalist pigs, at least not for insults, but anyway sorry for the wait guys, I needed some juice for this since I kinda stopped for awhile, so thanks to my friend who helped in writing, follow and or fav for more, reviews are always welcomed, until next time**


End file.
